Who To Choose ? 1D & BTR Fanfic
by StripesAreTheBest
Summary: Stephanie Tanner is the kind of girl that any boy could want , Easy going , Sense of Humor and Fun What would happen if she had to Live with The " One Direction " for two months ? Would they fall for her ? Will they ALL fall for her ? Will an Three Childhood Friends get re united ? And lastly , Will they all find out about Stephanie's Horrible past ? Read on to find out !
1. Chapter 1 : My 5 New Friends

VAS HAPPENIN GUYS ?! I'm pretty new to this but I love to write ! I hope you like it , just don't blame me if its too bad ~ (I hope it isnt ) Stephanie Tanner Was always the different type of Girl . She Was quite easy going , fun to be around , and anything any Boy could ever want . What were to Happen if she had to spend the summer with THE One Direction ? Would any of the boys fall for her ? If so who ? Or should I say ... Who would get her ? Read on to find out , Hope you find it interesting !  
Note : I obviously do Not own 1D or any other band that will be included in this Fanfiction in the future .  
I do Not own their songs , and this story is set in a very fictional time where none of Our Boys have Any girlfriends XDD Maybe some of you would actually like that * Laughs * Do not be mean enough to insult my writing abilities , and feel free to Give me any suggestions ( I'm sure I need them ) O_O

* Stephanie's Pov *

Wow ! I thought as I was moving my boxes up the stairs to her big apartment . I was finally moving ! I've had a hard past , but when I started living with her Aunt Jessie , Things got much better . But now , Now I have my own APARTMENT ! I'm pretty excited !

My Aunt Jessie helped me with everything , And I was extremely grateful , she was what other people would call Really Rich , But she wasn't the show off or mean type . In face she was the Nicest person I've ever met , Considering I had ... a pretty rough past ...

My phone started Ringing . I was my Best friend Hailey . " HAILS ! " I cried . " I've moved in ! Its so big ! " . " Really ? i wanna come over soon , I wanna see how you'll decorate it ! " She said . " You have too help me too you know " I replied Pouting . " Sorry Steph ! You know Winter break is starting and , I need to go somewhere with my Mum ! " " Where ? " I asked , feeling sad that I wouldn't see her these two months . " Paris actually ! " " Luckyyy ! " I replied , feeling sad , but still happy for her . " I need to pack Steph , Talk to you later , have a Great Two months ! " " I'll miss you , bye !" I said . " Byeyaaa "She replied and hung up . I looked around , mostly it was decorated . ( The apartment ) And my Room was my favourite Colours , Light green and Red . Thanks Aunt Jess ! . I finished unpacking the boxes , Yes I was fast ! . I grabbed a packet of Chocolate Oreos and turned on the T.V . First thing I noticed was : " HEADLINE : ONE DIRECTION TO HOLD A SIGNING IN LONDON THE LONDON HOTEL ( A/N : I couldn't think of a name O-O ) . ":

That ... must ... be ... a miracle since ... this ... this HOTEL was called the London Hotel ! I'll see 1D ! I was a huge fan , but I understood them , I would never get crazy like those other fans , since I thought they would like a calm person better . Well , its not _like _I would not go hyper meeting them ... but i'd keep that to myself . Thinking those beautiful thoughts I went to sleep .

I woke up wondering if I just imagined 1D was having a signing . Looked out the window and I saw ... A HUGE number of people outside the building . I Need to get ready , _PRONTO_ ! I thought .

I wore a Dark green Long Shirt and black Skinny Jeans , Since green matched my Eyes . Then I ran to where the Signing was being held . There I saw the most wonderful sight Ever : One Direction .

- Part 2 -

I saw them . I Saw My Idols . I felt a wonderful feeling inside . Like , Like I was flying on Clouds or something . I Was standing Pretty close to them , But they haven;t noticed me yet . Suddenly I saw Zayn Look at me . He smiled at me making me feel all happy inside again , and I smiled back .

I saw that things were getting out of hand . The fans were going crazy . I mean not fangirling crazy , A bit Over Crazy . The boys were looking a bit afraid since things might get much worse than this . Being the person that I am , and seeing that the boys looked afraid and needed help , I sneaked up to them .  
I whispered In Liam's Ear , " Need some help escaping you guys ? " They all looked at me , And Louis said " _FINALLY !_ A fan who isn't crazy ! " Liam replied " We love our fans , but things have gotten , out of hand " What's your name Love ? " Harry asked ? " Stephanie- No time for Full names , You want a place to hide or not ? " I asked , surprised I was dealing with this so Calmly . " YES ! " They all screamed . I motioned them to follow me and led them to a Small , Janitor room and closed the door . The fans were still running after us , so we had to stay there for a while .

" So ... I'm Stephanie Tanner , Nice to meet you guys ! " I said smiling . " I'm sure you know who we are love . " Harry replied Laughing . " I sure do , Why do you think I was at your signing ? I'm just not ... as crazy as those fans , I thought you'd need your space ! " I replied . " I'm impressed that a fan would think like that , I like you already ! " Liam said smiling , whcih sent butterflies down my stomach . This always happens if I speak to these guys . And I just met them !

" Nice to meet you lads , I'm pretty excited to meet you " I said laughing . " Us too ! " Louis replied .  
" I'm hungry ... Are those fans gone yet ? " I said bluntly , not realizing what I said , then Blushing .

" I like her already too ! " Niall said , winking . Which Again , made me feel all happy inside . Zayn opened the door a tad bit , looking outside " The ghost is clear " He whispered . I peaked outside and was glad to find out that the fans were gone . " Come on ! " I said , as I motioned them to follow me , As they came outside , I saw the fans . " RUN ! " I Screamed . As I ran to my appartment , Them following me . I got to my door , the fans almost catching up , and checked my pocket for my keys . NO ! I thought . I Couldent find my Keys ! " These yours ? " Liam said as he caught up to us . " Yes ! " I desperately said . I quickly opened the door and got all the boys in , going in last myself .

" Ah , Were free ! " I screamed , running to the Fridge .

" You guys want anything to eat ? "

"_ YES_ ! " Nial screamed making me smile . " Sure " The others said , most likely tired .

" That was a whole lot of Fun " Louis Said . " Oh _really_ ? " I asked with an obvious sarcastic tone in my voice and my amused face .

" Just kiddin " He replied , laughing at the face I made .

" I have a feeling We'll be friends " I whispered , but they ironically heard . _" Best friends ! "_They all replied squishing me in a hug .

Note : Like it ? Review ? Comment ? Please ? I'll give you a carrot ? *O*

I'm happy ! I hope it was good , it'll get better ;D I hope many of you start reading this :3 I'll have to parts of every chapter since it'll be long ~ Bye ya beautiful readers ! ;D  
XDD

/* Mint */


	2. Chapter 2 : Getting to know them better

* Stephanie's Pov *

" Well , how about you guys stay here for a while ? " I asked . " I don't see why not ! " Liam replied smiling a long with the rest of the guys . " I've been wonderin , how long are you guys gonna stay in london ? " A frown appeared on Liam's face , confusing me and also everyone else .  
" Whats wrong Liam ? " I asked worried . " Well , if ... apparently if we don't find a place to live by the end of today ... then we'll have to continue our search , and by that I mean go out of London " " WHAT ?! " Louis , Niall , Zayn and Harry shouted . " But we just made a new friend ! " " Don't blame me , I wanna stay too ! " He said . I thought of a great idea , And I thought it would surely happen .

" Oh you don't have to worry about that " I said Smiling like a 5 year old , who just got candy .  
They raised ther eyebrows as if to say Explain . " Well , seeying that I have plenty of space here , and seeying that I am gonna be very bored unless I have someone to talk to all winter- " " Are you about to say what i'm thinking your about to say ? " Louis interupted . " I think so , Well as I was saying untill Someone interupted me , I'll be happy to give you guys a place to say for the next two months ! " I said and winked . " ARE YOU SERIOUS ?! " Niall said , Clearly excited for some reason . " Ya think ? " I said un able to keep myself from laughing . " Yep , I think " He said laughing .

" THANK YOU STEPHANIE ! " They all said jumping on top of me squishing me . " C-A-N-T ... B-R-E-A-T-H " I said . They let me go after that smiling like the people they are .  
" But why are you guys so happy ? " I wondered . " Cause , I'm pretty sure we all want to spend time with our new friend ! " Harry said winking , making me slightly , and I mean slightly blush .

" Aww , thanks guys ! Well its settled then , I'll be spending the next two months with you guys . "  
I said , feeling really happy . " Yup ! " Niall chimmed in . " No need to call anyone ? " I asked Liam . " Nope ! " He said . " Well , seeying that it is ... what 5:00 In the afternoon , Why don't I bake My speciality ? " I said winking . " Speciality ? " Niall said , clearly interested . " Yep , Red Velvet , my favourite " I said , licking my lips . Zayn raised his eyebrows , I wonder why ...

" Yayyy , Cake ! " Niall screamed , I swear , this boy is adorable , And his love for food is so cute ! " But I'll make it later , kay ? I wanna sit down for a while " I said smiling " Okay !" Niall said .

" So what do you wanna do ? " I asked them . " Hm ... well ... how about ... Truth or dare ? Thats the only thing I can think of " Louis said , trying to defend himself . " Well ... Okay ! " Thinking how bad can it be ? Little did I know ... it was gonna be a LONG night ...

- Part 2 -

While we were getting ready to sit down and start playing Truth Or Dare , Niall was on his phone , _I wonder what he's doing ?_ I thought . " Lets start playing ! " Louis shouted . " Control your voice ! " I said laughing . He laughted to and we were about to play when Niall stood up looking like he was about to Burst into tears . I think Only _I_ noticed that . " H-Hey Stephanie ... Where's the bathroom ? " He asked , Still sounding pretty sad for some reason . " In my room , the Huge one with Light Green and Red Walls . Are you okay Niall ? " I asked with a very worried tone to my voice . " N-Nothing " He Half whispered .  
After He was gone , Harry Said " How about we continue the game ? Or Should I say , _Start it " _He said laughing . " Geeze , you guys are so impatient !" I said smiling . We started the game . " My turn first ! " Liam Half shouted . " Okay ! " I said . " Truth or Dare Stephanie ? " He asked smiling . " Truth for once " I said while laughing . " Favourite Childhood memory ? " " Hm ... Well ... I Only had two best friends in the past- " " What ? " Zayn asked , not believing me for some reason . " Yep , To rephrase what I said , I _ONLY _had two friends in the world , those were my best friends ... " I started to tear up ... But I didn't let the tears fall , nor did I look Too sad , I tried not to .. "You okay ? " Harry asked worried . " Yeah ... Don't worry about me .. " I said trying to smile . " Well as I was saying , My best childhood memory was hanging out with my two best friends ever since we were in diaper's , we even made a Tree house together ! That may sound childish , but we were kids back then ... then he moved , I mean one of them moved away ... I've never seen them since ... " Zayn Raised His eyebrows so high , that I thought they would disappear in his hair . _This time _boys noticed . "Zayn ? Earth to Zayn ! " Liam screamed . " Wha- Oh ... What ? " He said just coming back to earth . " What were _you _thinking about ? " Harry asked , with that adorable curious face . " None of your business ... " He replied with a face that looked very familiar to me . It was my turn to raise my eyebrows . " Now what are YOU Thinking about ? " Louis asked laughing . " Me ? Well , to tell you the truth , Zayn looks familiar to me ... Like I've seen him before ... Well lets forget about that .. " I said ... then realizing something ... " Why is Niall still in there ? " I asked with a worried face . The room was then full of worried faces . " I'll check On him ! " I said quickly and running to my room . I closed the door and peaked in the door . It was slightly open , and I heard a sob . I went in starting to worry a lot . " Nialler ? " " Who- Oh , its you Stephanie " He said , trying to dry his tears . " What's wrong ? " I asked concerned . " Oh ... Nothing " He lied , why was pretty obvious to me . I raised my eyes . " Okay , I'll show you " He said , as tears came out of his eyes while he showed me his phone . " Twitter ? " I whispered . As I read what people tweeted I had a shocked look on my face . " Why would they do this ?! . Those Idiots ! They don't know what there saying ! " I said , as I read the hate Niall was getting . " You don't belong in 1D " I Read , And I looked at Niall . He had an extremely hurt look on his face . I handed his phone back to him and I took my phone out , starting to tweet something . " Look at the new tweets you got ! " " Why ? It'll all be hate anyway ... " " Believe me Nialler ! " I smiled sweetly . He looked hopeful as he checked his tweets . He Smiled when he saw what I tweeted . " What's with all the hate ? Why ? I actually bet , if you knew Niall Horran In real life , you would Love him , He without a doubt , the _SWEETEST_ , most _ADORABLE _boy in the world ! To all the haters , GET THE HELL OUT , And to all lovers , Stay lovers 3 You love something worth dying for " He read , Smiling the most adorable smile in the world . So cute that even those haters would probably fall for him . " Stephanie Tanner , you are the best , the sweetest , the most beautiful , the greatest , the funniest Girl I have ever met in my life ! " He said , looking almost out of breath . I blushed , then he realized what he said and turned red too . " Aww , thanks Nialler ! " I said smiling like I just got A Million Dollars . " No problem ! " He said looking back to his own cheery self . " Feeling Better ? " " You bet !" He said getting up . I got up , ave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said " Come on ! I wonder what the boys think we are doing ! " And Laughed . He smiled like the person he is and followed me into the lounge where the boys were . " WHERE WERE YOU TWO ?! " Louis asked . " You okay Nialler ? " Liam asked Niall who was ask I said , back to his original self . " I'm as good as a hungry Leprechaun who just got his favourite dish ! " He said and we all laughed . " Ready for my wonerful cupcake baking ? " I asked smiling playfully . " YES ! I'M STARVING ! " Niall shouted ! " Control you voice ! " I screamed louder . " Okay ! Okay ! " He whispered . I started laughing a lot . When I stopped , I said " These cupcakes are for desserts Nialler , so no cupcakes till after dinner time ! "" Ohh mannn ... " He said sounding bummed . " Lets first decide who will do what " I said

Note : :3 Like it ? wait ... I need more people to read this before I say that O-O Well , READ , SUGGEST , COMMENT And REVEIW ! Do all those ! Hope you liked it ~ The story will go very slow , but starting chapter 4 , it'll go very fast , I mean , normal speed , But please still read !

/* Mint */


	3. Chapter 3 : The Time They First Realize

**M**ore people nead to read this ~ *O*  
But Anyway , Thank you Meow98 ~! ;D  
To all those readers , I Edited chapter 2 , and it now has a second part in it , So re-read / read the second part in chapter 2 so you know what's going on ! Re-Read it ! Or you won't know ~ I'll do different Pov's this chapter , I'll do one for everybody , Small ones ! ( Really long chapter thistime ) Hope you enjoy the chappie !

* Stephanie's POV *

" Hmm ... " I said , wondering to assign which job to who . Pointing to Liam I said " Don't worry Liam , no spoons " I smiled . He Looked happy . " So , How about you all just help me with everything I need , making the icing , the dishes and things like that ? " I wondered . "Good enough for me ! " Niall Said . " Kay ! Follow me Sargent's ! I Said laughing " Yes Sir ! " Louis said while saluting . I led them into the kitchen and started taking out the ingredients from the fridge . " Making this sure Brings back memories .. " I whispered , Hoping nobody heard . Thankfully no one did . ( A/N : I Skipped putting all the ingredients in ) " Okay now I just need to Mix it .. " " You guys are bored aren't you ? " I asked . " Wha- ? " Louis asked . " No ! Not at all ... " I could tell he was lying . I raised my eyebrows . Then I grabbed a handful of flour ( Which I had an incredible lot of ) . I sneaked up behind Louis back and poked him with my other hand . The moment he looked at me I threw the flour in his face . " Oops , Is that interesting enough for you Mr . Tomlinson ? " I asked using my famous sarcastic voice . " You ... did ... not ... want ... to ... start ... a ... flour ... fight ... with .. Me ! " He shouted taking a handful of Flour and throwing it at me . That is how our flour fight started .

Then I accentually threw some flour all over Zayn's Hair , And knowing him , he was worried about it . Frowning , he threw some flour on me and the fight Went on , when I said " FLOUR WAR ! " We all started throwing flour on each other which resulted in us looking like white ghosts . " That was fun , wasn't it " I said laughing for a while . " Yeah it sure was ! " Louis said , in between laughs . _These guys were so fun . They were all you needed in a friend . Since that's all they were_. I thought smiling to myself . I got up and put the cake in the oven to bake . " Why don't you ghosts freshen up , and by that I mean clean up and then we'll have dinner soon ? " I said as I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:30 . " Yeah ! I'm pretty hungry ! " Niall said , As if that did Not seem obvious . " You guys know where the rooms are , But ... I forgot to tell you something " I said I We all got out of the kitchen . " What ? " Liam asked . I replied . " One of you will have to be my roomie , And I was wondering if you could decide that yourself ... Well , I need to make that icing and clean up the place , it takes a while , see you after you freshen up ! " I said smiling as I went back into the kitchen .

_I wondered Who I would Be paired up with ? I don't have my eye on anyone anyway ... _I thought to myself , Apparently I had not known that Who I would be paired up with , _THAT_ person would bring back something that was very dear to me .- Part 2 -

* Zayn's Pov *

So far , it was a lot of fun with Stephanie , except for the fact that every time I saw her smile , something ... _something_ clicked in my mind . It felt that I had seen her before . It felt that she was a part of me before I joined the boys . I had a feeling , and I was pretty sure I was right .  
" Who ? She expects us to pick who she'll have as a room mate ?! " Harry asked surprised . I thought , _This is my chance ! I might be able to find out why ... _" You seem quiet today Zayn ? " Liam asked . " Huh- ? " " What's on your mind ? " He asked me . I wondered if I should tell them ... Looking doubtful , I stood up and Started saying " I know ... at least I have a feeling I've seen her before ... " " Explain .. " Niall asked somehow interested in what I was saying . " I have a feeling I know her , It seems like ... I knew her ... And it seems like she was someone important ... " Niall raised his eyebrows . " Not someone special in _That _way Niall , Special meaning , Good friend or something .. " " Ohh .. " He exclaimed . " Well We know who she should be roomies with now , Don't we boys ? " He asked .  
They all nodded but somehow seemed sad , even Liam .Not showing it , but I knew these guys , I knew what they were thinking . I had a feeling every one of them including me really liked her . But Hopefully not in _that _way .

* Niall's Pov *

Something happened when Zayn Said the word " Special " For the first time in his conversation . My heart dropped down , thinking that they used to be more than friends . But I was glad when he said " Not someone special in _That _way Niall , Special meaning , Good friend or something .. " Why ... Why I wondered ... Why would my heart drop ... I had just known Stephanie for almost a day ... I couldn't actually be falling for her _Already ?! _Nah , That couldn't happen . I think that I just thought of her as a best friend . I think ... No I'm hopefully sure ...

" Well Than its decided , It you Zayn ! " Liam said with a little bit of doubt in his voice , That I think only I noticed . I raised my Eyes so only he could see . He might have noticed I knew something was wrong with him . But I forgot about it .  
" I think we need to get cleaned up " Liam told us . We all got up and went in random rooms . Zayn Going in Stephanie's room . I quickly freshened up and went in the Kitchen . I saw Stephanie finishing up her icing , I took a fork since I was dying to try it , No spoons because of Liam ." Hey Steph ! " " Steph ? " She questioned ? " Don't blame me ! I couldn't think of a Nickname ! " I said trying to defend myself . " Don't worry , I Love it " For some reason I thought she faked the smile but I moved on . I got a spoonful of the icing which she had made two huge bowls full of , and I tasted it . The moment It made contact with my mouth , I Screamed " STEPHANIE ! THIS IS JUST BLOODY DELICIOUS ! " " What did I say about Screaming ? " She questioned me . " Sorry ! But it really is delicious ! " I trailed off . " You really do remind me of Liam when you act like that you know ! " I said and started laughing , But she blushed " Hmph " She pouted . _She looks so adorable_ ... I thought . Then my mind came back to the icing , It really was delicious , no kidding ! I tried to take another spoonful or should I say _forkful_ . But she backed off . " No Icing for Nialler ! " She grinned . " What ?! Why ?! " " No reason " She said smiling . I tried to run after her but she was faster than she looked . She ran into the living room / lounge where everyone else was sitting and screamed " Help me some One ! " " Now who's screaming ? " Louis exclaimed . " Me ! Now help me ! " She said running away from me . I tried to catch up to her but I couldn't . " Why is he running after you ? " Zayn asked with amused look . " Just help ! " She said trying to catch her breath . Of course , they were on her side . Zayn And Louis Caught me by the arms and Stephanie stopped running . " Now explain ! " Zayn said . I took a forkful of icing and stuffed it in his mouth . " Oh God .. " He said letting me go . But Lou still held on to my arm . i stuffed a forkful of icing in his mouth too . " Oh my bloody - ... " He trailed off . And he let me go . " Oh No ... " Stephanie muttered and ran away from us . Me , And even Louis and Zayn Ran after her ( Considering how good that icing was ) " Save me you two ! " She screamed hiding in behind Harry . " What ? Why are you guys running after her ? " Liam asked confused . " Do I have to do this ? " I asked as I grabbed two more forkful's of icing and stuffed it in their mouths . " Oh God " They said in unison .

* Louis Pov *

Oh god , I never knew Stephanie was so good . Even We Loved it ! ( Considering Niall was the Food Lover ) We stopped running after her after Harry and Liam tasted her Icing . But ... I never knew she was so ... amazing .  
Yes , Amazing was the only word I could use to describe her . Maybe amazing was not even good enough ! Why I was thinking this ? I have no possible idea . Or D-Do I ? Nah , that couldn't be possible ... I couldn't be falling for her ... could I ? I thought of her as a best friend , I'm pretty sure of it ..  
Anyway ...  
" Why don't you guys watch a movie while I cook dinner . First night here , My cooking is a must have ! " She smiled as she stood up . " I'll help you ! " I said as I stood up and went with her while the others looked for a movie to watch . " I've already fixed up the steaks , Can you put them in the oven while I ice the cupcakes ? " She asked sweetly . " Sure ! " I replied . I popped the steaks in the oven and checked to see what Steph was doing and she had almost finished icing the cakes . " Done ! " She said with an adorable look on her face .  
She , was beautiful , I realized that there an then .

- Skip to the time when dinner is ready -

* Liam's Pov *

" Dinner is served boys ! " Stephanie shouted from the kitchen , as she brought out some good looking steaks . She is amazing at cooking ! I wondered . She's also very pretty ... I blushed as I thought this , making Stephanie notice me . " What are you blushing about Liam ? " She asked me , like the concerned and kind person she is . " Nothing ! " I said . " STEPHANIE TANNER , WILL YOU MARRY ME ?! " Niall screamed . _What did he just say ? _I thought my heart dropping , I took things a bit too seriously . But I did see Louis and Zayn's faces drop for some reason too . " YOU ARE THE BLOODY BRILLIANT AT COOKING ! " Niall screamed a bit too loud for my comfort . " Niall , Can't you just speak normally for a bit ?!" " Yes ! _Someone _agree's with me , thank you Liam ! " She said to me giving me a quick kiss on my cheek , it was a quick kiss mind you ... but I felt like all the bad things in the world had just disappeared . " Heyyy ... " Niall said frowning " But I really meant it ! " " The marry me part ?! " Steph asked ? " NO ! The Your cooking is bloody delicious , part " " Well thanks ~! " She said ~  
I never knew All five of us would fall for her later .

Like it ? Hopefully ~  
REVEIW ~! I NEED TO GO ! XD  
BYE AWESOME READERS !

/ Mint /


	4. Chapter 4 : Old Times , Are Remembered

Sorry for not uploading yesterday !  
Hope you liked the last chapter , I have a note for all readers : This is the **Last **chapter that will go slow ( By slow I mean , the day isen't even over yet ~) After this , it'll get more interesting and fun ~ :D  
Hope you like this chappie !

* Harry's Pov *

It was after dinner time and it was about 9:00 . _Pretty early _. I thought . We were all having fun with Stephanie and for the first time , I didn't talk to her like I usually do with other girls . I could be normal with her . I mean , I didn't flirt with her like I usually do with girls , now that I think about it , _that IS pretty unusual . _I really think we will have a incredible time staying with her .  
" How about we continue that truth and dare game ? " Steph asked us . " We might as well ! " Lou replied . " Kay ! I'll just get some popcorn , You gotta love popcorn !" She walked away laughing . " Hmm ... " I muttered loudly ... " What Hazza ? " Louis asked . " What do you think of Steph ? " " She's great !" They all screamed , _except _Zayn . " Zayn ? " " Hu- ? Oh me ? Well I love her too ! She's great " I raised my eyebrows . " You know , I can't seem to put my finger on it , but I'm pretty sure I know her ... " He said as he trailed off . " We know , I think you've made that pretty clear Zayn " " Well yeah ... " He said laughing a bit . That's What I aimed for .  
" I'm backkk ! Anyone miss me ? " Stephanie came in with popcorn . " Nope " Louis said trying to be serious . She pouted . _Wow , she is pretty cute now that I think about it_. I thought . " Lets play ! "

We all sat down in a circle with Louis and Zayn sitting on each side of Steph . " By random picking , Harry's turn first ! " Steph screamed  
. " Okay then , Truth or Dare ? " " Dare ! " She replied . " I dare you to ... "I looked at Liam staring at her and a thought came into my mind . " I dare you to go in the cupboard with Liam for 8 minutes ! " I said with a grin on my face . " WHAT ?! " Liam and Step screamed in unison , looking at each other . I felt a bad feeling in my gut for doing this and as I looked around everyone looked a bit bummed but not showing it . I still replied " Yep !" " Might as well ... " Stephanie replied motioning Liam to stand up . " Yep , might as well ... " He whispered loud enough to make me hear . They went in the cupboard and stayed in there .

* Stephanie's Pov *

Oh god ... I thought to myself as me and Liam entered the cupboard and closed the door . " So .. " I said . " Starting the conversation with a so always ends up making it a awkward conversation . " He replies . I start laughing , _Liam really is cute_ , I think .  
He laughs along with me . " I don't think this is awkward at all ! " He smiled . I look at my watch and 5 minutes are over . " Zayn thinks he knows you from somewhere " He blurts out . " W-What ? " " Forget what I just said !" He nervously replies . " So , Do you guys like me ? " I asked , a bit curious . " Of course ! We all really like you ! " He says . " Does that include you ? " I ask smiling . " Y-Yes ! Of course ! Your a really fun person ! " He says blushing a bit . I check my watch and the time is up . " Aww .. thanks Liam ! " She says .  
For some reason he gets closer to me . He starts leaning on me . Slowly and Slowly ... I follow for some reason too ... Then There is a knock on the door . " It's time ! " Lou says screaming . I realize what I was about to to and Blush furiously and Liam does too .  
I quickly open the door and get out . " I'M HOME !" I Scream to get that nervousness out . " Now who's screaming ? " Niall asks . I give him a slight slap on the head and sit down . " Now its Liam's Turn " Harry randomly picks . " Okay !" I say .  
" Truth or dare Steph ? " Liam asks me . " Me again ? " I frown , then start laughing . " Truth this time ! " " Why don't you live with your parents ? Why do you live alone ? " He asks me . Oh god ... this ... tears start to swell up in my eyes . I think the boys notice .. but I can't help it ... Its just too much to handle . I instinctively grab my arm . Now the tears were falling down . Like those drops of blood a long time ago . I stay quiet . " Steph ? " Liam asks me , concerned . I still stay quiet . " Stephanie ? " Niall asks me , very concerned . I still stay quiet , The tears clearly visible on my face . " Steph , you okay ? " Zayn asks me . I look at him , my eye's filled with tears , " Oh great , I'll start crying like a little girl now , I-I'm sorry ... " I say as I walk away into my room . " I hope I didn't say something wrong . " That was the last thing I heard before I closed the door of my room and started bawling not too loud .

* Zayn's Pov *

" Steph ... " I whispered to myself , but Niall heard . Everyone had a worried look on their faces . Stephanie ... She must have had a hard past ...  
" I'm worried about her .. " Louis said . " I need to go ... I need to talk to her ... " I said getting up . " I'll do the same .. " Niall said with a very worried look on his face ... The others stayed ... But they looked as worried as we did ... Me and Niall slowly walked to her room and I opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed with tears dripping down her cheek . " Steph ? " Niall called out to her . She looked up and her faced , looked broken ... it looked like she had a very hard past ... _Very Hard . W_e sat down next to her . " Stephanie you okay ? You can tell us anything you want you know . " I told her sweetly . She looked up at me and I gave her a hug . She cried into my arms . Her tears falling on my shirt . I felt angry , I felt committed to her like we had been friends for years . I tilted her chin up and asked her " You can tell us what's wrong you know . " She got up , Niall came closer to her and dried up her tears with his thumb . The boys came in and sat down next to us , not saying anything . " Take a deep breath and start telling us . " Lou smiled at her . " O-Okay .. " She said . She sat in between us and started her story .  
" M-My D-Dad ... he was an alcoholic , he drank a lot ... And my mom ... she was just like him ... They ... they abused me a lot ... " She pulled up her sleeve and showed us the scar that was still visible ... I saw a tear fall out of Niall's eye and The same happened to me . Niall pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back . The tears reappeared on her face . He then pulled away . Louis held her hand firmly . With all of us around her , I think she found the courage the continue " O-Only I knew this ... no one else knew that they were like that ... They ... they hurt me a lot ... I went to school but I never had any friends ... A-As I said before ... I only had two friends ... The only two people that I ever had in the world ... They made my life feel normal ... they made it feel ... like I didn't have to go home to a household that abused me all the t-time ... " Here , I saw a tear fall down everyone's eye's ... " H-How could they do this do you ? " Harry asked concerned . Louis still gripped her hand tightly and we all give her an encouraging look , which gave her the strength to continue ." They ... they just did ... and ... then ... I stayed with someone ... one of my best friends ... I stayed with them because ... one day when I was coming home from school ... he saw me ... he saw my father get very angry at me ... then after that ... I wasn't the only one who knew ... those two knew too ... and ... they didn't let me stay with my parents ... they ... I stayed with one of them ... I stayed with them ... But my parents soon found out where I was living and came there ... that's when this ... " She showed us the scar again . " I had to go to the hospital because of this ... and after that ... they got arrested ... and I still stayed with my friend ... Then this guy ... this guy ... who I went out with ... he ... did the same to me ... He forced me ... I hated him but ... he forced me ... And ... Then I found the courage to tell the police ... they arrested him to ... and then ... I lived with my aunt ever since my friend went away ... Then I moved here ... And that ... Is the end of the worst life in the world . " She said with a final word .

* Louis' Pov *

I still held her hand , I couldn't let go of it ... I felt bad for her ... I never thought someone could do this to her ... " Steph , I'll say this for all of us , You are wrong ... you have 5 best friends in this world ! And those best friends are in this room right now ! " I tried to cheer her up . " We all really like you , and you can't think we won't be best friends since we're gonna be spending 2 months together ! " Harry piped in . This made her smile . " I'm so glad to have met you guys ... !" Tears came out of her eye's but these were tears of joy . We all were devastated , but we were happy that Steph was cheering up . " You good Steph ? " " EXACTAMUNDO !" She screamed . " Our Stephanie's back !" Liam said . I looked around the room ... I saw a picture of Steph with two guys who looked her age . " Who are those two Steph ? " I asked curious .

After a long pause I had two replies . " One of them is Me ... " " They are My best friends ... "  
The person who said " One of them is me " was ... Zayn .

- Part 2 -

* Stephanie's Pov *

" Wait ... what ?! " Oh ... my bloody ... god ... It was ZAYN ?! I had a feeling but ... it was him ?! I starred at him my eye's wide . He looked pretty shocked too . I got up , and went over to him , then I gave him the biggest hug I have ever given anyone in my entire life . " IS THAT REALLY YOU ZAYNIE POO ?! " " Oh God ! Don't strangle me Steph ! Yes , as of recent events , it IS me ! I Missed you ! " " I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS YOU ! "  
" I never knew Stephanie could scream ! " Niall said laughing . I frowned at him directly . " Oh god , you haven't changed much Eh Steph ? " Zayn said laughing . " Neither have you , Zaynie Poo ... " I replied and started laughing like crazy . " Don't call me that ! " Zayn said pouting . " I'll call I want , Zaynie poo ! " " Too bad Carlos isn't here to save you this time ! " He yelled as he started tickling . " Stop Zayn I've had too much today ! " I said in between laughing . " No . " " Please ? Pretty please ? With cherries on top ? " I said with my special face he can never resist . " You know I can't resist that face Steph ! " " I know " I said smiling like the old times .

" You two are really good friends aren't you ? " Lou asked me .

" WE SURE ARE ! " Me and Zayn said in unision .

" I don't like the new you Steph you scream too much !" Liam admitted . Me and Zayn exchanged glances , knowing that Liam was joking , we Started a tickle fight .

- After the tickle fight -

" I'm sleepy ... Goodnight guys ! " I said . " I'm sleepy too ! " Zayn said yawning . " G-night ! " They all replied .  
As we got in bed , it was like the old times , us two .  
" I missed you Zaynie poo ... " I said drowsy ...  
" I missed you too Steph ... " He said as he kissed me on the cheek and fell asleep .

Like it ? Long right ? XDDD  
Hope you like it ! Long , but hopefully interesting .  
I FINALLY GOT THE ZAYN THING OUT ! More is around the corner .

Key word for this chapter : Carlos

That is all . XDDDD . BTR might come soon !  
Bye ~!

/ Mint /


	5. Chapter 5 : Loads Of Fun

Vass happenin ?!  
Like the last chappie ? I got The Zayn thing out at last . Now the story's gonna go along fast , so be happy ! XDD  
Lots of Louis in this Chapter ~ :D

* Niall's Pov *

It was 12:00 , I woke up feeling quite hungry . I , went in the kitchen to See Stephanie and Louis already up . _I Cant believe Steph and Zayn knew each other ! _. I thought to myself . " Hey Nialler Good Mornin ! " She said with her special smile . " Good Morning !" I replied to her . " Here ! " She said as she handed me some really good looking pancakes with chocolate syrup . " You must be hungry ! " " How did you know ? " " Anyone who knows you for even 5 minutes can figure out that your always hungry ! " She said making Louis and me laugh . " Why aren't they awake yet ? " Steph asked Louis . " I don't know , but this calls for a prank ! " " You said the words that were just about to come outa my mouth ! " She said giving Lou a High five . " You in Nialler ? " Lou asked me . " Sure ! " I said giving them a grin . " I know the perfect way to wake Zayn up ... So first we wake him up , then we scream " FIRE ! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE HOUSE ! "Kay ? " Wow , she was pretty evil . But Me and Louis laughed and He said " Good Idea ! " Steph told us to follow her " Come on , follow me and Learn from the pro ! " " I'm the pro ! " Lou replied Frowning . " I know the best way to wake him up ! " Here she pointed at Zayn . " We'll see , Steph . " Louis said grinning . " You may start ! " I cued her . She smiled and started . " ZAYN WAKE UP ! CARLOS SHAVED YOUR HAIR ! " " Oh GOD ! I'm gonna KILL HIM ! " He woke up with a terrified look on his face . Me and Louis took one glance on his face and started laughing like we were not gonna stop . " You win Steph ! " " Stephanie !Why did you do that ?! " " Zayn called out to her as he stood up ! " You shouldn't have believed me ! " She said laughing . Then frowned . " I-I mean ... Carlos isn't here is he ... " " Yeah ... " Zayn said as he trailed off ... " Get up Zayn ! We need to wake up Harry and Liam too ! " " I'm comin ! " I grabbed a picture and asked Stephanie something . " Hey Steph , is this other guy the " Carlos " You were talking about ? "I said pointing at the guy in the picture who was laughing and had his arms around Zayn's and Steph's neck . " Yes it is ... Well anyway lets go ! " She said as she went out of the room . " Wait up ! " I shouted .

* Louis' Pov *

" You ready Guys ? " I asked Niall and Steph . " As ready as we'll ever be ! " They answered . " On- Forget the counting and lets start ! " I whispered . " FIRE ! THERE IS A FIRE IN THE HOUSE HELP ! " We three screamed in unison banging on Harry's and Liam's doors . The doors opened revealing a panicked Liam and Harry . " WHERE IS THE FIRE ?! " Liam screamed , trying to ramain calm but failing miserably . Zayn came in the room and saw Their faces . We had already got him in on the plan we had . My , Zayn , Niall and Steph stepped back from Harry and Liam , then started laughing . " You did **Not **just joke about having a fire in the house ?! "Liam screamed . " I was actually scared ! " Harry screamed at us . " " Just to be clear , it was Steph's and Lou's idea . " Zayn told them , I gave him a " _I will get back at you for this " _look . Liam and Harry raised their eyebrows at us . Steph mouthed _" Run " _and we ran away from Liam and Harry as fast as we both could . But it was a lounge you see ... so we couldn't run for long .  
" GOTCHA ! " Harry screamed as he grabbed Steph from behind . " Let go of me Harry ! " She screamed . " Never Steph !" " Please ? Pretty please ? " She made that adorable face . " Oh god , how can anyone resist that face ... " He said as he let her down .  
I checked my watch and it was about 3:00 . " How about we go swimming ? " Steph suggested . " Okay ! We'll leave at 4:00 !" Liam answered " Get ready for some swimmin everyone ! " She said as she went away to get ready .  
We got ready and waited for Steph . Then she walked through the door and said " Ya ready lads ? " " Yep ! " I piped in .

* Zayn's Pov *

We walked up the stairs . Wondering where she was talking us . " Where are we going Steph ? " " To the swimming pool of course ! " She replied as we got to the top of the stairs . " Awesome ! " Louis shouted . It really _was_ awesome . It was a huge rooftop and it had a big swiming pool . Knowing Stephanie , it had a long water slide as well as a high diving board . " Lets have some fun shall we boys ? " We heard Steph say . _Where did she go ?_ I think as I look around .  
" Hazza , where did Steph go ? " I ask him . He looked around too , " I dunno " He replied . " Suddenly Lou was going towards the room that was at the corner of the roof . " Where you goin Lou ? " Hazza asked him . " Oh ... nowhere ... " He replied . " I smell something fishy ... And it isn't real fish ... " Niall said . " Lets just have some fun shall we ? " Harry said . " I don't see why not ! " Liam shouted .

I looked towards the room and heard a laughing noise . But I tried to ignore .

* Louis' Pov *

" Oh God Steph , your awesome ! " I told her as we loaded our Water Guns . " I know ! " She said with a smile . I meant it , this girl was the only girl I had ever met , who never cared about only make-up and looks and things like that . She was like one of the boys . I mean , she loved to have fun and pull pranks on people . Definitely reminds me of myself . Don't get me wrong ... I don't _Like Like _her ... Y-Yet ...

" Helloooo , Lou ? " She said and as she snapped me out of my day dreaming . " Yeah- " " We're ready ! Lets go start a war ! " She said jokingly . " You ready Sargent ? " I asked . " As ready as I'll ever be ! " She whispered to me . We grabbed our Guns and we agreed to target Zayn the Most since we had to get back at him for before . We crept outside and nobody saw us . We slowly crept behind Zayn . Niall , Liam and Harry saw us but Steph motioned for them to stay quiet and i am surprised that Zayn didn't notice us . " Get ready One- ... Just SHOOT !" Steph screamed and we aimed for Zayn's hair and started the water fight . " MY HAIR ! " He screamed but we still continued . They Boys Grabbed a few more water guns and we had an all out water fight . Zayn targeted me and Steph the most . But then we started targeting everyone . It might seem childish , but it was fun , if I do say so myself . When we finally stopped the water fight we jumped in the pool for a swim . Steph pushed Zayn in the pool . " We're even now Zayn !" She screamed . I jumped in the pool and started having fun .  
" I Dare you to Go to the top of that diving Board and Jump off !" I told her . " Your on ! " She answered and climbed to the top and got ready to jump . " 1 , 2 and Jump ! " She made a jump and landed wonderfully in the pool . " Steph ... how did you do that ?! " " I have my ways ! " She said smiling . At that moment , I knew she was the most eautiful girl I had ever met .

* Stephanie's Pov *

" I'm Hungryyy Steph ! " Niall complained . " Me too Nialler , I'll go order some Pizza ! " I replied to him . I took the phone and ordered the pizza .  
" Want any ice-cream for dessert boys ? " I asked them . " Yes ! " Niall demaned " Sure ! " The rest of them replied . " I'll need someone to come with me , anyone gonna volenteer ? " " I'll come ! " Harry replied to me . " Chocolate ? " I asked Niall . " Chocolate . " He replied pretty sure of his choice . " Lets go Hazza ! " I said as He followed me out the door . " Oh god , I forgot you are from One Direction ... " " And ? " He said with a amused look . I raised my eyerows " Really Hazza ? Don't you think people will see you ? " I replied . " Arghh I forgot ... " He said . " Put your hood and glasses on ! " I said .

We go and get the ice-cream quickly and we return home so no one see's us . When we enter the house Zayn opens the door . " Are you two idiots ? " He asks us . Me and Harry look at eachother and then look at Zayn's face . " What ? " Harry says . " Come in we'll show you ... " He replys annoyed . We go in and all of the boys look at us . " Why Did this happen ? ... " Liam says as he facepalms himself . " What ?! " I shout . Louis hands me His phone , on which twitter was on , there were pictures of me and Harry all over it saying " Who is Harrys new Girl ? " " Oh God ... " I say as I throw Lou's phone to him and slowly back away ... into my room and slam the door .

Note : Like it ? I don't think its much of a cliffhanger , but I had a go at it ! :D  
For the record : I'll be holding a Contest or something soon , and you'll have to Say which boy you preffer Stephanie with .  
But not now ! Later ! Bye ! Reveiw please !

/ Mint /


	6. Chapter 6 : Realization

Last chapter was short so I'll try to make this one a bit longer , hope you like it ! It isn't too long...my exams are up so ... that is the reason ~  
You must be wondering , why is it also a big time rush fanfic ? I say : You'll see later , much later ? XD

* Stephanie's Pov *

" Why does this happen to me ? " I said to myself ... Well ... its not that I was mad at Hazza ... It wasn't his faut ... now that I think about it ... I think I might have over reacted a tad bit . " Oh God ... " I whispered to myself again . I run into the lounge and see the boys feeling quite sad . " I-I'm so sorry ! I Think ... No I definatly overreacted a tad bit ... " I said looking at Harry . " Wha- You had a right to do that don't worry ! " He said as sweetly as he could . " I'll clear this with our manager , it might be hard ... but I'll try ! " Liam told me . " Thank you Liam ! " I said , hugging him as tightly as I could . " But I won't be ale to do it if you squeeze me to death Steph ! " He exclaimed . " I'm sorry ! " I gave him a worried look . " How about we watch a movie ? " Louis suggested , not being able to stay still doing nothing for long . " Sure ! Which one ? " I asked , pointing to my shelf full of Dvd's . " How about ... The Grudge 3 ? " Lou suggested . " A scary movie ? Oh this won't end well ... " I replied glancing at Zayn . " The last time we watched one ... " He began but I cut him off . " SHUDDUP ! " I Shouted at him . They all started laughing , and I coulden't help but join in . " Okay , I'll stay quiet about this ! " Zayn said with a smile . I missed this guy so much ! We three had such a incredible time together ... I wish I meet Carlos somewhere soon ...I miss him too ... Anyway ...

" l got the popcorn already ! " Niall said to me , You could trust this guy to remember. "Lets start the movie shall we ? "Louis said. "Kay ! " I replied .

The seating arrangements : We all sat on my big couch and I sat between Lou and Hazza . A fact you needed to know about me ... I ... was afraid of scary movies ... I had nightmares about them all the time . So lets see how I coped with them this time . As the movie started ... It wasen't scary ...but then that thing ... that thing came ... It was so creepy that I squeeled with terror and grabbed Louis and Harry's arm for support .They both looked at me then at each other . I blushed ,realizing what I had done,and I let go . Louis , knew I was still scared and grabbed my hand . I tried not to take notice but I felt better. I wasen't scared anymore... Ii feeling only felt when I watched scary movies with Zayn and Carlos ... Don't get mewrong ... I d-don't like Lou ... I think ... did I actually fall for him ? Nah ... Or... maybe ...forget it...

" Steph , are you awake? " Nial said as as he snapped meout of my dreaming . He looked at me all Funny . Just when I was about to relax and sit down ... Lou ... crept up on me and I didn't notice . "BOO ! " He screamed into my ear and made me scream like a lunatic . I tried to hug the person who was ironically Harry . " W-W-Why d-d-did you do that Lou ? " I asked him trembling ,oh god ...nowIlookedlike a sissy . Harry hugged me tightly . " It okay Steph ! I'm here ! "He muttered to me and this made me smile a bit . " Ihateyoulouis "I said as quickly as I could , he looked at me and he seemed to take it seriously . He had a very hurt face . He looked at me , then Harry that hurt in his face getting more and more obvious . " Lou i'm sorry ! I didn't mean that seriously ! Don't worry ! You are the last person anyone would expect me to hate !" I said , giving hima quick kiss on the cheek . " I mean it ! "I say with a smile . His reaction is worth a lot ... since it was the biggest smile I've seen from him yet .

* Niall's Pov *

I had this feeling in my gut ... The feelng you get and you wanna tear something to shreads . _Was I jealous Of Louis ? WHAT ?! Could that ever happen ? _I thought as I looked at Steph ..._ Its barely been two days ... I coulden't be falling for her ... That fast... could I ?! Who am I kidding ...even if I did like her... she would never pick me over the boys . Take Zayn for example , He was her best friend ... could he ever fall for her ? Louis , he seemed like he got along with her a lot . Liam , he definatly liked her ... the cupboard and so on ... Harry , Who any girl could want . And Last and maybe least ... Me , would she ever pick me if she had to ? Very little chance of that ever happening... Wait a second ... DID WE ALL FALL FOR HER ?! _I opened my mouth in awe . " Helooooooooo ? Earth to Nialler ? Are you dead or alive ? Don't die on mee ! "She said out loud and shook me by the shoulders , this made us all laugh . " I am not dead ! Why would I Be ? "I asked her . " You seem deep in thought ... and it seems like it is not about food this time ... " Liam exclaimed . " Wha- Huh- Oh GOD " I realized ... I wondered how I Would act ... I'd better forget it ... I can't think about this now ... I just met the girl ! They stared at me like I was a crazy perosn . " Really Naller , whats wrong ? " Zayn asked me . " Nothings wrong ! Why would anything be wrong ? " I laughed . " Really ? " Steph said as she raised her eyebrows . Then she started laughing . She yawned . " Its 1:00 and I'm pretty sleepy .. " " Yeah me too , How about we get some shut eye ? " She replies . "I agree , Goodnight everyone ! " Liam says and go's into his room . " Goodnight everyone ! " I say and we all go to our rooms .

* Louis' Pov *

I am in my room thinking , not being able to sleep . _Why can't I stop thinking about when she said " You are the last person anyone would expect me to hate !_ _" ? _  
I felt like jumping up and down when she said that . I felt very happy . I was thinking these thoughts when suddenly there was a knock on the door .  
It was 2:30 ... who could it be ? I slowly crept to the door and opened it slowly . " Steph- " Before I finished my sentence she gave me a huge hug . " Lou ... this may make me sound like a sissy b-but I had a nightmare and I caN't go to sleep ... " She muttered . I got her in the room and made her sit on the bed . " It's okay Steph ... Don't worry ... You can sleep with me tonight ! " I whispered to her sweetly . She looked at me with those frightnend eye's . I give her a little peck on the cheek and she got in bed . She slowly drifted off to sleep as I looked at her . " I Really like you Steph .. " Whisper .

Little did I know and I was soon going to find out ... She wasen't asleep when I whispered that to her .

Note : Like it ?! Follow ? Review ? CLIFFHANGER ! XDDD  
Hope you you like it !

/ Carrot Queen /


	7. Chapter 7 : An Old Enemy

New chapter ! I know , I know ... Small chapters ... Forgive me !  
Better things are coming up , so stay tuned ma beautiful readers ! :D

* Liam's Pov *

I woke up with a bad feeling in my guts . _Why am I feeling like this ? _I wondered too myself . I shrugged it off and got out of bed . I got out of bed and throwed some clothes on . I quietly went outside , seeying that it was 8:00 and nobody was awake . I sat on the couch and Toy Story 3 was on so I gladly watched it with interest . By the time It finished , it was 9:00 . I looked over my shoulder to See Harry and Niall coming out of their rooms . " Goodmornin Guys ! " I said as I got up . " Goodmor- I'm hungryy ! " Niall replied as he ran to the fridge to eat something . " How about I cook breakfast today ? " Harry said . " Gladly ! Seeying that Niall is gonna burst any momment if he dosen't find any food in there ! " I said laughing . Harry went over to the kitchen to make some pancakes . " How about I go wake Lou up and you wake Zayn ? " " Okii Dokiii Liam ! " Niall replied . I went towards Lou's room and opened the door . " WAKE UP ! ... " I screamed . They ... THEY ... woke up . " Wait Wha- ... Care to explain why you are Here Steph ? " I asked as I saw that Steph was there too . I felt my heart drop , _why was Steph there ?_ I thouht as my expression turned from surprised to anger that was directed at Louis .Ofcourse , I didn't let the anger show ..._Why was I angry ? _. " I-I ... I can elplain Liam ! Yesterday ... I coulden't go to sleep till three in the morning because of ... me having a bad nightmare ... and I t-thought that I could crash with Lou ... I know it made me sound like a sissy ... but I was ...s-scared ... " " Don't worry Steph ! " I said as my face softened up and I gave her a quick peck on the cheek . But I still gave Lou a questioning look . " Now get out of bed ! Hazza is making breakfast and someone needs to wake Zayn up ! " I told them as I got out of the room as fast as I could . " Liam ?! " Lou called . I went into Zayn's room and woke him up . " Wake up sleepy Zayn ! " I screamed as I threw a pillow at him . " I'm awake ! " He said as he threw the pillow back at me . I laughed and went to get some breakfast . " Any plans for today ? " Louis asks us . " Well... not exaclly ... Wait isn't halloween coming up ? " Steph asked . " Yeah ... Haloween ... wait a second ... is it possible that ... ? " Zayn asked Steph obvoiusly hinting something . " Why is there look on your face that makes it look like you are gonna do something evil ? " Niall asked Steph surprised . " Huh ? " Steph said as she tried to give him an innocent face but ended up laughing . " Oh , and yes Zayn , It is exaclly what youre thinking ! " She said winking at him . " But there is a while till that so untill then ... but I'll have to pick someone ... How about ... Hm ... " " What are you talking about Steph ? " Louis asked her . " Oh nothin ... Let me think about something ... " She said looking at every single one of us closely . " I'll need ... Lets randomly pick ... HAZZA ! " She screamed . " Yeah Steph ? "Harry asked her . " I just need your help with something ... Come here for a sec ... " She motioned to him . I raised my eyebrows , and as I looked at Zayn , Louis , and Niall , they did the same . " I wonder what she's talking about ... " I said out loud ...

* Harry's Pov *

As she motioned me towards her , I wondered what she was gonna say . She whispered into my ear " I Have a plan Hazza , firstly , wanna have some fun ? " She asks me . " Yep ! " I answer , curious . " Here's what we'll do , You'll come with me and we'll go and get some Snow Spray , And have a _ ? " She paused and waited for me to answer . I got a brainwave " A snow spray fight ?! OH GOD HOW DID YOU THINK IF THAT ?! " I screamed . " What are you guys talking about ? " Louis asked us . " Oh ... Hazza , why did you SCREAM !? Wait ... Good idea right ?" She winked asked me . " Oh Hell yes ... You are Completly awesome . Even better Than Lou ! " I said that last part a bit too loudly and Lou heard . " Did I hear my name being mentioned ? She's better than me at what ? " Lou asked pretending to be hurt . " Noting Lou ! " I said laughing . " So comin Hazza ? " " Ya think ? " " Yep ! " She said laughing . " Wait , where are you guys going ? " Zayn asked . " Oh no where ... " Steph said . Zayn looked at me . " She speaks for both of Us Zayn ! Don't worry ! I'll use a fake moustache and sun galsses and everything ! " I said and we went away , this time we actually were careful , when I was ready Steph said . " Who are- Oh Harry ! " She said winking and laughing . She was such a pretty and Fun Girl . Any boy would fall head over heals for her . Apparently ,she did not notice that at all . Me ? I ... _Oh wait ... I never thought about this_ ... Maybe I liked her ? ... Oh well ... I Really do have a incredible time with her . So ... would you consider that a crush ? Its up to the people around me ... I don't know myself . " Oh come on ! Don't go daydreamin ! Am I not worth listening to ? " She said laughing . " Its pretty much the opposite Steph ! " I said smiling ._ Did I just see her blush ? She looks so cute ... _We got to the shop , and got atleast a 100 cans of snow spray . We went home happily unnoticed by anyone . As we knocked on the door Louis opened it . " Hey You guys - " He greeted us as Liam and Zayn came to see who was at the door . " What is in that bag ? " Liam asked . " That is for us to know -" Steph said . " And you to never find out " I said as I completed her sentence . They raised their eyebrows . " Who's here?- Oh its you guys ! " Niall exclaimed as he came to greet us eating a sandwhich . " What's in that ? Is it food ? " Niall asked us as he grabbed for the bag . " Run ! " Steph screamed . " Huh- ? " Niall looked confused as Stephanie ran into her room . " Harry Explain ... " Louis asked , trying to make a stern look . " Nothing ! " I grinned as I followed Her into her room . " Did you hide it ?" I questioned her . " I have , in a place no one will ever look . " She replied to me . " When will Operation " Snow " Take place ? " I asked laughing . " Tomorrow ! " She said and laughed with me . This Girl sure was ... A-Awesome .

* Louis' Pov *

I heard them laugh , and my heart fell , I screamed . " WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME ?! " Which made everyone's eye's shift to me . " What's wrong Lou ? " Steph asked me as she came in the room . " I'm so s-sorry ... I've gone a bit bonkers at the moment , and I would like to do something fun to take my mind off it . " I replied , which made them look confused but Steph answered . " How about we go out for dinner today ? " " NANDOS ! Please Steph , Pretty please ? " Niall asked her , while taking her by the hand and pleading her . " Okay , Okay Nialler ! But no shouting , kay ? " She said sweetly . " Thank you Steph ! " He said . " So get ready everyone ! Wait ... How about we do something else after Nandos ? Like ... Dance Club ! " Zayn suggested . " Kay ! Well , its 5:00 so get ready in half an hour boys ! " She said smiling and went away to get ready . " I'll ask again , what were you guys doing ? " I asked Harry . " I'll repeat again , its for us to know - " " AND YOU TO NEVER FIND OUT ! " Steph screamed from her room which made us all laugh . We all went in our rooms to get ready . As I was surprisengly the first one to get ready , I went and sat down to watch some T.V . " I'm ready ! How Do I look ? Reds the theme ! " Stephanie asked me laughing . I looked around to see ... The most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life . " Close that mouth Hun , It'll catch flies ! " She said laughing . " Do I take that as a " You Look Good ? " She asked me . " No - " " What ?! " She exclaimed , pretending to be extremly hurt , but as usuall , failing miserably and ending up laughing . " You don't look good , You look like the most beautiful person in the entire world , maybe even that is a undertatement ! " I said , still in awe , but smiling . " Aww , Thanks BooBear ! " She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek . Only some people call me that , but when she said it ... it felt right . " We are- OH GOD ... " Niall said as he stepped in the room . Harry came in and said in awe . " Steph ... You are - " But Liam cut him off by coming in the room , looking at Stephanie and sayingin awe ." Woaw ... We have an angel in the room ... " " God guys ! I'm not even pretty ! " Stephanie replied laughing . " Are you KIDDING ME ?! You're Awesomazing ! " Niall replied . " Nialler , that's not even a word ! " " But no word can ever describe how amazing you look ... " I replied . " Aww thanks you guys ! " She said giving us all a hug . " ZAYN HURRY UP OR I'LL HIDE ALL YOUR HAIR PRODUCTS ! " She screamed making us all laugh . She was pretty , funny and an awesome girl ... what more could you ever want ? " Coming ! Now don't hide them please ! " He screamed back , entering the room . " Steph , you look ... Incredible ! " He exclaimed . " Thanks Zaynie Poo ! " She replied to him laughing . " I take it back , you look horible ! " Zayn exclaimed laughing too . " I don't care either way " She said , making us all laugh . " I'm hungry , lets gooo ! " Niall complained , and we left the house . We thought we woulden't have to use disguises since Steph was with all of us . We got to Nandos and sat down . " Hi- I'm your waitress for today - OH MY GOD , ONE DIRECTION ! " She whisper / screamed . " Can I have a picture ? " " Sure ! " We all replied , taking a picture with her . " Now , your orders are ? " She said not looking at Steph at all and paying attention to only us . " Um my order will be - " " Excuse me who are you ? " She asked Steph with spite in her voice . " _She _, Is our best friend , now may we please take our orders ? I'm sure We're all getting hungry . " I replied . Steph gave her order and stayed quiet after that . " Don't take any notice of her Steph , She's just jealous , look forward to tomorrow ! " Harry told her and winked . Which apparently made them both burst out laughing and making a lot of noise . " Why are you guys laughing ? " I asked them . That made them laugh even more . " N-No reason " Steph said , and stopped laughing . " Here are all your orders enjoy ! " We ate all our food quickly and got out to a club .

* Zayn's Pov *

We got to a club that was pretty much crowded . And thankfully no one recognized us . We went in and looked around . Suddenly Steph whispered to us . " G-Guys can we go home ? " I raised my eyebrows . She loved fun ! What happenedto her ? " You okay Steph ? " Niall asked puttingan arm around her . " I'll say the truth ... No ... " She replied , her voice still trembling . " Tell us whats wrong Steph ! " I asked her sweetly . She pointed to a guy who was standing not to far from us . " T-T-That is ... my ...ex ... the one who abused me and said he'll kill me the next time he saw me ... I think he's out of jail . "

Note : CLIFFHANGER ! I'm mean right ? You curious about what will happen in the next chappie ? Reveiw your thoughts ! REVEIW , FOLLOW AND LOTS MORE PLEASE ! :D ( I'll give a carrot to those who do ! And A shoutout in the next chapter )  
I hope you liked it !

Carrot Queen , Signing out ! XD

{~8 Mint 8~}


	8. Chapter 8 : Finding Out Important Things

For the record , I meant it when I said shout out thing ~  
Thank You **Fashion Forward **for reviewing and giving me your opinions ! ( That is my defination of a shoutout )  
Thank you for reviewing Ya'all ! For the record , this chapter will have a Mystery person's Pov ... To get more suspense ... You'll find out who he is though!  
Now let the Story begin ~ :D

* Stephanie's Pov *

_" Oh ... no ... He's ... Here ..._. " I thought . I must have looked very scared because Louis asked me sounding Outraged . " He was the One who ... abused you ? " " Y-Yes ... " I replied clinging on To Zayn like I would Die if I let go , Oh wait ... That might happen if He see's me ... " It's okay Steph ... " Zayn whispered to me sweetly . " We'll protect you Steph ... " Niall said , squeezing my hand encouragingly . " No matter What happens ... " Harry and Liam told me . I felt somwhow encouraged and pulled away from Zayn . " T-Thanks Guys ... " I muttered .. I tried to be myself again ... " Now let's have some FUN shall we ? " I said laughing . They all smiled making me happy . Hopefully I would not run into My Zac today ...( A/N : Zac is Her Ex's name )  
We had a whole lot of Fun ... I started dancing with the Boys .. Me and Lou started Crazy dancing but it was overall fun . Then Niall , Louis and Harry went to another side of the club , and it was me , Zayn and Liam left in one place . " Hey Um ... Steph ... You wanna dance ? " Liam asked me with a nervous tone in voice that made me giggle . " You don't have to be nervous Liam , of Course I do ! " I said smiling . He took my hand and we started dancing . Liam ... Was really nice ... but I didn't like him like _that_ ... He was really sweet . " Liam COME HERE ! " Harry shouted . " I'll be back ! " Liam winked making me smile . I walked around the huge club and suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder .  
I looked around to see ... Him ... Zac ...  
" Hey Babe .. " He said . " Don't Talk to me ! " I said , fighting or myself after everything he's done . " Don't use that tone with me you idiot ... " He said angrily , while grabbing my hand . " That hurts ... Let go of me ! " I said struggling . He held it harder making me scream . " Let go ... " I said not being able to get away . " Never , you'll be mine again whether you like it or not .. " He said fiercely while pushing me against the wall which made me shriek again . It hurt like too much ...

* Mystery Person's Pov *

I saw a figure go past me that looked very familiar . _It can't be ... _I thought . " Come on , have fun ! " My friend shouted to me . I ignored him and followed that figure . I got to where she was and saw somethings that made my mouth open wide like an O . Firstly that figure I saw was Stephanie Marie Tanner . It was her ... Secondly .. there was a guy , he was hurting her . I coulden't bare to see her get hurt since I would kill anyone who put ONE scratch on her . I went over , and patted the guy on his back . " What !? " He said turning around , the instant he turned around , I punched him , knocking him out . I held out my hand for Stephanie to get up and she got up . " Thank you for savng me ! " She said trying to smile . " I think you should get out of here before that guy wakes up ! " I told her and she ran away . But she stopped half way . " I never got your name ?! " She shouted . " You already know it ! " I replied smiling , and went away . " Carlos , WHERE WERE YOU ?!" Logan , Kendall and James shouted . " Nowhere ! " I replied laughing . My name is Carlos Pena and I am from The Band Big Time Rush .

* Niall's Pov *

We looked all around for Steph , but we didn't find her . I Got very worried nd I could tell everyone else was too . " This is all my fault , If I hadn't called you guys over ... " Harry began ... " It isn't your fault ! Lets just find her okay ?! " Zayn said looking desperate , I understood him though ! She was his best friend ... just hopefully not more ... I turned around to see Steph running towards us . As she came close , I gave her a big hug . " STEPH ,WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU ! " I shouted . " I- ... " She turned quiet and pulled away . " Steph ... " Louis said concerned as he held her hand . " What happened Love ? " Lou asked her . " I- ... He ... " " WAS IT THAT IDIOT ?! " Zayn shouted refering to her ... EX ... " Wait ...it was him ?! " Harry asked , and Steph nodded , shedding a tear . " Steph its okay , where is he ? " I asked . " He's over there ... " She replied pointing behind us ." Liam , you call the police , and the ret of you all , come with me .. " I said walking toward the figure that was slowly gaining conciousness . " No ... Nialler ... You guys ... you don't have to do this ! " She pleaded . " I'm sorry , but any guy or girl who puts a scratch on my best friend , does not live to see the next day . " Zayn replied to her . She stayed with Liam and we went towards the figure who had now gotten up .

" You , Idiot ... You DARE TO EVEN TOUCH STEPHANIE ?! " I Asked Zac giving him a punch . " Who the hell are you ?! " He asked recovering from the punch quickly . " WE'RE HER BEST FRIENDS , THATS WHAT ! " Louis shouted not being able to controll his anger . He was about to have a go at hitting him when the police arrived and took That Zac guy away ... " Steph ... Forgive us all for not staying by your side ... We all love you and never want you to get hurt ! " I said . " Nialler... You guys ... " She said looking at us ... " I love you too ! " She said , giving us all a huge hug . " Lets go home okay ? " Louis said . " Gladly " She replied . We all got in the car , Louis Driving and Stephanie sitting In front . As we got to the building , Lou said . " Steph's asleep , I'll just drop her off in her room ... " He picked Her up bridal style . Something happened to me and I frowned . Liam noticed and gave me a questioning look . We went upstairs and ironically Steph woke up . " Hu- ... wha- ... Louis ?! " She shouted . " I'll let you down , sorry for waking you up ! " " Oh , thats okay Lou ! " She said giving him a kiss on the cheek , Which made me feel jealous . Now ... I finally admit ... I ... I'm in love with her . To think ...  
" Wanna do a twitcam ? " Liam asked us . " Sure ! " I said along with Zayn , Louis and Harry . " I'll go away ... " " What no ! You have to do it with us ! " Harry asked her . " Please , Pweese Steph ? " Harry pleaded with his special puppy dog eye's . " Oh ... Fine ... " She said laughing . Liam got his laptop out and opened twitter . He started the twitcam . " VASS HAPPENIN GUYS ?! " Zayn screamed . And all the others said hello . " We want to introduce someone to you  
An awesome friend , no ... an awesome _Best Friend _drumroll please Harry ... " Lou said as Harry did the drumroll . " STEPHANIE TANNER ! " And there was applauding coming from the boys ." Why are you guys applauding ? " She asked laughing . " Your awesome , thats why ! " I said winking , which made her laugh . I noticed something ... Liam was staring at her the whole time . " Send us your questions you guys ! " Liam said . " So we got a question and it is : Where did you meet Stephanie ? " Harry read . " Well , we met her at a signing and we are - " " Don't tell them we're living with her Lou ... " I whispered to him . " Okay ,well anyway we met her at a signing and became friends ... I mean Best friends with her , We sure Love her ! " Louis said laughing . " We'll answer two more questions for now ! " Liam said . " Question 2 : Do any of you guys have a crush on her ? " Harry read , " Wait ... WAH- !? " He shouted . We all remained quiet . But Zayn spoke up . " We both are childhood friends , I'd say I don't have a crush on her .. " He said giving her a hug . " I'd say ... I don't know ... Well maybe ... " Harry said making me feel sad . " Me ? I ... Yes ? " Louis replied quietly ... which made me devastated . " Hm ... I really like her .. I guess ... You'd call it a crush ..." Liam answered . Which just broke my heart . But I managed to say . " I Have a crush on her since the beginning and that's that ... I think ..." " WHAT ?! " Stephanie shouted in awe . " Last question , Why are you staring at her Lia- wait what ?! LIAM ? " He screamed as we all looked at him . " W-What ... " Liam answered . " I guess this is all for tonight folks ! " Zayn said as he closed the laptop . " What was that about ?! " Stephanie asked us ... Me , Harry , Louis and Liam said " Well ... Um ... " " Listen its ...o-okay ... OH GOD TOMORROW IS A BIG DAY ! I Think we need some sleep ! " She said as she winked at Harry . " I almost forgot about that ... " Harry said cracking up . " Yeah ! I'll try to ... forget about this ... But ... Louis ... " " What ? " Lou asked her . " I wasn't asleep when you said ... That thing to me ... " She said making Louis open his mouth in shock and going in her room .

Note : LIKE IT !? By the Louis thing I mean when he said : I really Like you Steph . In chapter 6 .You remember that ?  
Carlos is here :D  
I think this is the best chapter I have done yet ... In my opinon .  
What do you think ? REVEIW ! :D

{ ~8 Mint 8~ }


	9. Chapter 9 : Friends are all you need

Almost 10 Reveiws and almost 10 chapters ~ :D  
Hope you like my story so far , I Get extremly happy at your reveiws , especially **Fashion Forward **! Thank you !  
Lets continue the story shall we ? ^^

* Louis' Pov *

_Did she just ... I actually admitted That I like her in front of everyone ... no ... its morelike Everyone but Zayn admited they like her . How could this happen ?_ I thought . None of us were sleepy so we stayed in the lounge watching t.v . Steph re appeared in the room . " I'm not sleepy .. " She frowned as she sat down next to us . " I've been meaning to ask you two , What are you and Harry always talking about ? " I asked them , which for a reason I did not know , made them burst out laughing . " Whats so funny ? " " The fact that you guys are so curious ! " Both Harry and Steph said In unision . Then Steph whispered something to Harry and he nodded " Hey Zayn , I'm gonna be taking your place tonight " He said , making me confused , _was Steph asking Harry to do this ? Does she like her ? . _I thought . " Sure Harry , but Why ? " Zayn asked . " Cause ... Um ... We need to do something important tomorrow and she needs my help with it so ... that's that ! " He answered . " Huh - Well okay ... " Zayn replied unsure . " I ... I'm sleepy ... Bye ... " Niall replied getting up . " But you weren't sleepy a minute ago Nialler ! " Liam told him . " I AM NOW ! " He shouted , turning all the normal faces in the room turn into confused ones . " Well ... I feel sleepy too .. " I said , lying . Steph raised her eyebrows . " Well okay , goodnight Lou ! " She said , Giving me a hug which made me feel all tingly inside . " G- Goodnight ... " I replied going away .  
As I was heading out to my room I saw Nialler in his room , sitting on his bed , looking very bummed . " You okay Nialler ? " I asked him . " Me- ... No ... Why didn't you guys tell me you liked her ? " He asked . " I didn't know that any of you liked her either ... "I replied , now realizing how sad I felt when I knew that every one else ( But Zayn ) Liked Steph . I patted him on his back and said " We can't let this get to us , It's up to her you know ! " I said , trying to cheer up . " Anyway , we have her as a best friend right ? " I asked him . " Yes ... Yeah ! " He said smiling ." Thanks Lou ! " " No Problem Nialler ! " I replied exiting his room and goin into my room to get some shut eye .

* Stephanie's Pov *

" I need to go to sleep too you guys , Goodnight ! " I told Zayn as I gave him a Hug . " Hey ... Don't I get a hug ? " Liam complained . " No ! " I replied , giving him a small peck on the cheek . " Goodnight ! " I say as I go into my room . Harry enters a few minutes after me . " You excited about tomorrow ? " He asked closing the door and laughing . " I sure am Hazza ! " I said laughing along with him . " Hey Steph ? " He asked me . " Yeah ? " I asked him . " I just want you to know ... I really like you . ... " He paused giving me a quick peck on the lips . I blushed and looked down . " T-Thank you Hazza ... " I replied to him . " Goodnight ! " He whispered as he got in bed .

- Morning , 8:00 -

" Wake Up Hazza ! " I yawned and tried to wake him up . " No Steph ... It's eight ... We slept late last night ... " He looked so cute sleepy that I laughed . " Okay ! I'll get ready for the fun myself ... " I said as I trailed off ... " No ! I'm awake ! " He said getting up . " Kay , come on ! Get dressed and lets get the weapons ready ! " I told him as he got up . I got ready and I wore a pair of jeans and a green full sleeved shirt . " Come on Steph ! " Harry called out to me from the lounge . " Comin ! " I said as I got the box full of Snow Spray labled " WAR SUPPLIES ".  
" War supplies ? " Harry questioned as I put the box on the table . " Yep ! " said laughing , with him laughing with him . " Firstly : Lets have something to eat then lets prepare for war ! I can't do anything on an empty stomach ! " Harry laughed . " You sound so much like Niall ! " " Wha- ?" I said laughing with him then realizing . " Shh ... Hazza , we need to stay quiet ! " I whispered . " S-Sorry , I forgot ! " He whispered back . " I'll make some quick pancakes ! " He winked and went in the kitchen . I stayed where I was and sat down . I started thinking ... _Do these boys really like me ? Is that possible ? I sure do love every single one of them ... but not like that ! There may be one ... There may be one person out there for me ... But I don't know yet . Im just really glad to have such amazing friends like them , they are all I need in the world . _I thought . " I'm done ! " Harry called out to me . " Thank's Hazza ! " I said giving him a quick hug . "No problem ! " He said , smiling , showing his adorable dimples . " Woaw , So Good ... "I said , the moment the pancakes made contact with my mouth . " Not as good as yours ! " He winked . I checked my watch . " OH .. God ... They'll wake up any minute , we need to get equipped sargent !" I told him laughing . We took 3 bottles of snow spary each ( One in our hand and one each in our side pockets ) . " Lets Have some fun Hazza ! " I said giving him a high-five and he high-fived back . " You can go with Lou and Nialler and I'll go with Liam And Zayn . " We split up and I went in Louis' room first . I slowly opened the door and saw him sleeping . _Aww , he looks so cute - Wait ! what am I thinking ?! _I thought as I crept up to him . I hid the bottle of snow spray behind my back and went over . " Hey Lou , Lou , Lou , LOU WAKE UP ! " I shouted . " Wha- Steph ? " He screamed . I laughed looking at his face . We both laughed and suddenly he asked me . " Can I know now , what you and Harry always talk about ?" He asked with a hurt face . " You really wanna know ? " " Yes ! " " Okay ... " I said slowly bringing out the snow spray out from behind my back . " LOU LOOK BEHIND YOU ! " I shouted as he looked back . " What ?! " He shouted as I un capped the snow spray can and sprayed a lot of it on his head . " WHAT THE !? " He shouted . " You wanted to know Lou ! " I said laughing . " Ohhh , so thats what it was ... " He said cheering up for some reason . " But ... I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT STEPH ! " He said standing up , I ran away but he came after me . " Stop Lou ! I need to wake up Nialler , Wanna help me ?" " Definatly ! " He answered . We went in Niall's room and I went over to him . " Hey Nialler , wake up hun ! " I whispered as he opened his beautiful blue eye's . _Oh god , did I just say beautiful ?! Am I falling for these two ? Naah ... _You think ." Good mornin Steph ! " He sais . " Hey Nialler you wanna know what me and Harry were talking about ? " " YES ! " He shouts sitting up attentively , but with a hurt face .  
" This ... " Louis say's as he almost empty the whole can on Nialls face . " LOUIS ! " He screams as he runs after him . I stay in the room laughing . I look over at Niall's Phone and see that he was about to send a message to someone . I pick his phone up and see that the message was too me . I opened my mouth in Awe . It read : " Hey Steph , As you know ... I've liked you since the start , I love the way you don't say the " G " In some words , I love your smile , I love the kind of fun we always have around you and I love your cooking skills . Will you go out with me ? " _Did Niall aslmost ask me out via Text Message_? I think .

Note : CLIFFHANGER ! Like it review please !

: Mint :


	10. Chapter 10 : Sadness and Confessions

Dramaaaaa ~ XD  
I'll do a bit of drama in this chappie , Atleast ... I'll try ~ O_O  
Let the Chappie begin !

~ Niall's Pov~

I Ran After Louis around and around the lounge , But I kinda felt glad . I felt glad because I thought Steph had feelings for Harry or something ... and since I was wrong ... I was happy .  
Liam was getting chased around by Zayn and Liam and there was a lot of chaos . But I finally gave up saying . " I'm too hungry to chase anyone around ! " I said panting , as I sat down . Everyone else also sat down a few minutes after . " N-N-NIALLER ! " Steph shouted coming into the room , but it was odd , Since Steph rarely shouted . " Wha- " I barely said before she interrupted me . " I n-need to talk to you in your room ... " " What's wrong Steph ? " Liam asked confused . " N-Nothin ... I mean Nothing ... " " Huh- " Louis muttered as Sheph took me by the hand took me in my room , after everyone gave me a questioning look . When we were in the room , she said . " Nialler ... " " Yeah ? " I asked cheerfully . " W-Were you really about to ask me out via text message ? " She asked . _Oh NO ... SHE SAW THE MESSAGE IN MY PHONE ..._I thought . We both sat down and she asked me again . " Did you r-really want to ask - " I interupted her . " Yes I did ... And I hesitated because ... I didn't have any confidence to actaully send it ... " She frowned ." Nialler ... I don't know what to say ... I really do love every single one of you guys ... But I don't know of anyone in particular ... " " Well ... " I replied getting closer to her . She stayed where she was , but then slowly came closer too . We were barely an inch appart and about to kiss when some one interrupted us by saying . " He- ... Oh My god ... Y-Y-You guys ... " It was Louis . He looked more than heartbroken , I felt bad ... very bad . " Lou I can - " Steph started . " No I understand , You pick him ... nobody ever picks me ... I'm just little old Louis ... People only hang around me cause their bored ... but I can tell everyone hates ME ... " He shouted before exiting the room and going in his own room Banging the door shut so loud that I thought it would break . I Looked at Steph , she muttered something like . " Why did this happen ... " Before a tear escaped her eye . I gave a a big hug but she didn't respond . I don't balme her for that , _Louis might hate us for a while now_ .. I thought . We both exited the room only to see a bunch of Shocked faces that belonged to Harry , Zayn and Liam . " What Did you say to him ?! He's never looked so sad and angry in his entire life ! " Harry excalimed before burring his face in his hands .  
to  
" Harry ... " Steph muttered , before sitting down next to him and giving him a ' sorry ' look . I sat down too but I coulden't take my mind off Lou . " I hope he's okay ... " I muttered to myself . " You mind telling us what you guys said to him or what happened to him ? " Liam asked . " Its hard to explain ... " I started but Steph interrupted me by saying " It's better that you guys don't know... " Zayn gave her a concerning look before giving her a hug . We sat down doing almost nothing for a few hours . " That's it ... " Harry muttered while standing up and going towards Louis' room . "Lou , Open up ! " Harry shouted , but no answer . " LOU OPEN THE DOOR ! " He shouted again , but no reply .

~ Stephanie's Pov ~

_I was worried about Lou , I mean he kinda misunderstood ... Who Am I kiddin ... I mean kidding ... He did not misunderstand ... I was about to Kiss Niall . NIALL HORRAN ... And ... well ... he saw it and ... I don't know ... Did Lou really like me that much ? _I wondered ._ They dont' deserve this ... everything was happening to them because of me . Me being in anyone's life only meant sadness . _I thought , as a tear came out of my eye . " Steph ... Are you okay love ? " Harry asked as he came over . " I don't know ... I mean ... I think me being in your lives ... has made them worse or something ... " I replied . " How could you ever think THAT ?! " They all shouted making my face change from sad to surprised . " Why ... Why would you ever think that ? I Missed you so much ... And my life has become a lot more worth living since you came back ! " Zayn said to me . " Steph ... The ONLY change you made to our lives ... Is that you made them better ! " Niall insisted . " I agree , Steph ... You can't think like that ... We all ... Lo- ... We all love you ! " Liam said making me smile . " You better believe it ! Your our best friend and that won't change no matter what ! " Harry said givng me a hug . " Unless one of us is more than a friend ... " Niall muttered loudly enough for only me to hear . I raised my eye's at him , and realizing what he said , he blushed . " I need to do something about this ... This Is between Lou and me so maybe ... You guys could go somewhere for a while and come by later tonight ... And I could try to talk to him ... " I said . " Good idea ... " They all muttered , clearly still worried about Lou . " We'll go now in fact ... Be sure to Turn Lou back to his old self ! " Zayn said before all of them left. I tried knocking at Lou's Door . " Boobear please ... Please open the door ... " I said , almost about to burst into tears . He apparently somehow knew that and he opened the door . " Lou ... " I said before giving him a huge hug . But he pulled away shortly after . I was sad but we both closed the door and sat on his bed . " I thought you were with Niall or somthing ..." He muttered . " I am not ! I am not going out with anyone ! I don't even think anyone will ever go out with me ! I mean ... I'm just me ... boring old me ... " He raised his eyebrows . " Why do you think I was crying my eye's out a minute ago ? Because I love you Steph ... and becaue I thought you and Niall were together ... " He said . " Louis ... I ... do you know what happened with Niall ? " I asked . "No , But I want to ! " He replied . " I looked at his phone and I saw that he was about to send me a text message saying ... He wanted to ask me out ...but he didn't really send it ... " Lou's mouth opened as wde as an ' O ' . " And then ... He was about to kiss me ... I mean ... I was about to kinda do it to ... but you know ... you came in ... " " So you actually do like him ? " He asked with a sad tone in his voice . " No ... But I don't know who I like ... I don't even know my feelings for you yet ... But ... I think That might develop over time ... " He looked at me with a concerned face . " Its okay Steph ! ... We can wait ! " He winked , and I was happy he was back to his own self . " Where are the boys ? " He asked . " They've gone out for a while ... They were really worried about you ya know ! " I said , laughing . " Steph ... mind if I do something ? " Lou asked . " Sure Boobear ! " I replied winking , but I was a bit surprised that after I said ' Sure ' , He kissed me . It was a soft but beautiful kiss and I coulden't help but Like it . When He pulled away I said . " Lou ... " While blushing . He smiled and went out of the room . I felt my phone ring and it was Harry . " Hey Hazza ! " I said into the phone . " Steph ! Is Lou okay ? " He asked me worried . " Yep ! I took care of that ! " I said laughing . " Great ! We're coming right home ! " He cried , sounding very happy . I hung up and went in the lounge . I saw Lou sitting down watching T.V . " I'm bored And I wanna do something tonight ! " Lou complained and I laughed . " How about ... Wait , What date is it today ? " I asked him . " Its ... 28th October ... Why ? " He asked confused . " Oh nothing ... " I replied grinning ." I'll take that as a ' I'm making a evil plan ' " Louis said laughing before the door to the apartment opened revealing Harry , Liam , Zayn And Niall . " LOU ! " They all screamed almost squishing him in a hug . " Did they think I was dead of something ? " Lou asked me . " I think so ! " I replied , which made everyone ncluding me laugh . " Hey Zaynie Poo ? " I asked him . " Wha- Wait , I Said don't call me THAT ! " He shouted making me laugh . " Listen , you know its the 28th of October right ? " " I PICK LIAM ! " He replies for no reason what so ever . " Huh ? " I answer . " What are you saying Zayn ? " Liam asked . " Steph , you know what I mean , I mean we need Liam ... " Zayn replies and then it hits me . " Ohhhh ... " " What ?! " Liam shouted not being to take it any longer .  
" I thought you never screamed Liam ? " Niall asked him laughing . " Well ... This is an exception ! " He replied .

~ Zayn's Pov ~

I thought we might need Liam for the Job . Me , Steph and Carlos would always have a tradition to decorate the house . So I thought Liam would be the best since he is the most organized . " I agree with you Zaynie Poo ... " Steph said in between laughs . " Hmph ... I'm not talking to you anymore. " I told Steph firmly . " Wha- Meanieeee ! " He complained while preteding to sob in Lou's shoulder . I started laughing and then pulled her into a hug . " I still hate you , you know ! " I told her . " I know ! " She replied laughing . When she pulled away she asked all of us . " I'm bored ! Suggest something to do ! " " You are acting like a two year old Steph ! " Liam said . " MEANIEEEE ! " She replied and cring in Nialler's shoulder . " How could you ?! " Niall asked , trying to be dramatic but failing . We all ended up laughing at the end of it . " Lets just watch a movie ! " Steph suggested not being able to thinkof anything . " TOY STORY ! " Liam screamed laughing . We put on Toy Story 3 and watched it . By almost the end of It , Steph fell asleep on Lou's Shoulder , Niall on Steph's and all of us Just fell asleep peacfully . I loved my best friends , I alway's have fun around them .

Note : LIKE IT !? XDD  
Review , Follow and everything else please ! Feel free to tell me your opinions about the chappie / story !  
Untill tomorrow , I'M SIGNING OUT ! XDD

{~8 Mint 8~}


	11. Chapter 11 : Haloween & Who ?

I hope you all liked the last chappie ! :D  
So far , who do you think Stephanie should end up with ? You might think the only two who actually like her a lot are Lou and Nialler . :3  
And Also ... Who knows iCarly here ? I'm kinda thinking of doing a Big Time Rush And iCarly Crossover . What do you think ? Comment your answers !  
Let the story begin and may the odds be in your favour . ( Hunger Games Reference ! XDD )  
Forgive me for not uploading for two days ... I was very busy ... SOWWY ! *O* ( Oh yeah , and Zayn will have two Pov's in this chappie cause his first one is so short ! )

* Liam's Pov *

We fell asleep near the end of the movie and stayed asleep till 11:00 . I woke up first , slowly standing up so I would not wake anyone up . I looked over to Steph and saw something that made me laugh inside . Steph was sitting in the middle of Lou and Nialler , and they both had fallen asleep on each of her shoulders . I knew those two liked her more than me and Harry did . _Wait ... Don't get me wrong , I do like her ... I just think those two look head over heals in love . _I thought . I looked at them , Niall slowly opened his eye's and woke up . " You seemed to sleep like a baby on Steph's shoulder eh Nialler ? " I asked him . " E-Eh ? " He said blushing like tomato . " U-Um ... Wait ... you don't like her ? " He asked me . " Well ... I have a feeling that you and Louis like her more than we do ... " I said , pointing at Louis who was still sleeping peacefully on Steph's shoulder . " Well ... Yeah ... I guess ... " He replied hesitantly . He stoodup and went towards the fridge to get something to eat . I glanced at Steph , the face she made while sleeping , her beautiful self ... She was cute not dought about it . I tucked her stray strand of hair behind her ear . _Even if Niall and Louis do like her a lot , I can't help but admit I like her too ! . _I thought to myself . Suddenly she opened her eye's and stretched her arms . " Mmmm ... Gud-Mornin Liam ! " She said cheerfuly and gave me a hug which mademe feel all soft inside . " Goodmorning Steph ! " I replied . Then a thought came into my mind . " Hey Steph ... what was Zayn talking about Yesterday ? " I asked her and her eye's opened wide . " Well ... Um ... Liam could I ask you for a Huge favour please ? " . She asked me . " Sure ! What do you want love ? " " Could you by any chance help me and Zayn decorate the house for Halloween ? It's a surprise for the boys ! " She said beaming . _Wow , she really does like surprising people , its one of the things that make her an incredible girl .. " _Okay ! No problem Steph ! When do we get the things ? " I asked her and she frowned . " We need to make a list first ... we'll decide on that later ... " She drifted off into her own thoughts and I looked at Lou again . " Lou looks like he had an awfully good night of sleep on your shoulder ... " I blurted out . " Wha- Lou wake up ! " She said blushing . " Hmm ... What Steph ? " Lou said waking up . " Nothin ... I'll go make breakfast kay ? Wake Harry and Zayn up already ! " She said while going into the kitchen . " Whats wrong with her ? " Louis asked ." Her ? I don't know but you ? You seemed to sleep very peacefully on her shoulder ! " I said making him turn as red as a tomato . " Wha- SHUDDUP ! " He said and I laughed . " Harry , Zayn ... WAKE UP ! " " WE'RE AWAKE ! " They Shouted as they stood up . " Breakfast is Served everyone ! Get your share now or Niall will eat it all UP ! " She shouted . We all went over and grabbed a pancake ( She always made pancakes ) " Hey Zayn , Mind making _the _List ? " Steph asked him . " I'm not too good at that ... What about you Liam ? " " I don't know either ... How about we all make it together ? " I asked . " What the heck are you guys talkin about ? " Louis asked us . " What are we talkin about ? I don't know ask Zayn and Liam ! " Steph said , clearly joking . " She's just kiddin , I don't have any idea what we're talkin about either ! Liam ? " Zayn asked , following Steph's joke . " How am I Supposed to know ?! " I said laughing . Lou made a weird face at us but joined in on the laughing . And I just remembered that I needed to tell everyone something . " Hey guys we need to go for an interveiw today ... " " Wha- But I thought no interveiw's ! " Niall pouted . " PERFECT ! " Steph shouted . " You wanna get rid of us Steph ?! " Niall asked her still pouting . " Oh Nialler , I would never do thaaat ! " She said giving him a hug . " But I need to do something ... Um ... I need to do some ... cleaning , thats right cleaning ! And I need Zayn and Liam to help me ! " She said , trying not to be obvious . " But isn't your house squeaky clean ? " Harry asked . " Well ... No ! It needs a bt of cleaninghere and there ! So can you two stay ? " She asked me and Zayn . " I can ! " Zayn replied . " I can too ! " I said . " Then thats that ! " She said smiling . " Well you guys need to go here ... " I told them where to go and I told them the time they needed to be back . " You'll be back by ... since its 1:00 now , you'll be back at 4:30 ! " I said , thinking it was The 29th and we just needed to buy our things . " Well , Okay ! We'll be back ! Don't miss me too much ! " Harry yelled before those three exited the apartment to go to the interveiw .

* * *

* Zayn's Pov *

" So what do we need to get ? " I asked . " Well ... Jack-o-lanterns , Fake bats , fake spider web's , fake blood , fake spiders , hm ... and lets see ... fake tombstones ... what else ? " Steph asked . " Hm ... Fake Knives , fake scary figure things ... And the usual ! " She continued . " Who's gonna go get the things ? " Liam asked ." Me ! I know exactly what kind of things to get and I know her " Here I pointed at Steph and then continued " Taste . " Steph and Liam laughed . " Kay ! Then me and Liam will decide where to put what ! " She said . I just got up and went to find a good shop outside ,thinking : _This will be like the good old times ._

* Stephanie's Pov *

" So , all we need to do is make everything scary ! " I told Liam while smiling . " Yep that's pretty much it ! We really don't need to think about anything ! " " Hmm ... well then , what are we suppost to do then ? " I asked Liam . " I don't know ... you ? " " I can't think of anything either ! " I said pouting . " Hm ... how about a twitcam ? " He asked , and even after what happened last time , I still replied . " Sure ! It'll be fun ! " So Liam took the laptop out and turned twitter on . Then the webcam started . " Hey Guys ! " Liam said . " Hiyaaaaa ! " I said . " So we both were bored and we decided to do a twitcam ! So What do you wanna do Steph ? " He asked me . " Hm ... Brainwave ! Who wants to know Zayn's most funniest secrets ? " I asked laughing and almost everyone that was watching , typed a Yes ! . " Okay , ask me any question about him and I'll try to answer ! " I said . After a few minutes , a question came saying : Tell me Zayn's **Most** funniest secret ! So I answered . " Listen carefully , Iwant you to imagine thi in your mind , When we were 8 , me and my other best friend lyed to Zayn and told him he had gotten something called " The Hair Infection " We said if he didn't cut his hair off , it would fall of its self , but then it would never grow again , whereas if he cut his hair off himself , it would grow back eventually . He believed us and he cut his hair fully . Completly , FINITO ! And the best thing was , he had to go to a family gathering that day and soo many people were there , and they all started laughing the moment he walked through the door . I had to bear not talking to him for 4 days cause he was angry with me ! " I finished laughing a lot . I looked over at Liam who was laughing so much , I thought he was gonna start crying . We got replys like : HAHAHAHAHA ,Poor Zayn ~ XD And Your Awesome Stephanie ! Zayn must have looked sad and hilarious ! .  
" Any other things you wanna ask me about myself ? " I asked them . One common question came : Where are the boys ? . Liam replied " Steph here , has had an awesome plan of decorating ... her house and keeping it a secret form the boys . Niall , Louis and Harry are gone on an interveiw , and they think me , Steph and Zayn are cleaning her house ! Zayn , has gone to get our decorations ! " Another question came which was : _What do you think of the Boys , Stephanie ? . _To which I answered " I think of them as my parteners in Crime ! " And Laughed . " Just kiddin , I love them ! They are like the friends I never had , Wait ... I mean like the **Best friends**I never had ! " I said smiling . Liam Gave me a huge hug . " Thanks Steph ! We all love you too ! " I Hugged him back and then smiled . When he pulled back I saw a question that made me open my eye's wide : Do you have any kind of ... Romantic feelings for any of them ? . " What the- ... " I started and Just ended the twitcam by saying " Bye " . " I do not ... I do not have any feelings for ANY of them ! They are my best friends ... Why would anyone think- " I was cut of by something , And that thing was ... Liam kissing me . I froze for a few seconds and then I pulled away and looked into his brown eye's . " L-Liam ... " He looked away . " I'm sorry Steph ... I just ... " I saw his face and gave him a hug ." Liam ... Do you really like me ? " I asked him seriously . " Yes , But I know Louis and Niall do too ... " He said . " Well if it means anything to you ... I don't know who I like ... I can't choose between you guys can I ? " I said smiling . He smiled too , making me relax . _But I have a very bad feeling ... I need to choose one ... B-But I don't know **Who to Choose **... _I thought .

* Zayn's Pov *

" Vass Happenin Guys ? " I shouted as I walked in with the Halloween things . I sensed a weird tension in the air . " Anything I need to know ? " I asked Steph and she nodded . " Liam ... K-K-Kissed me ... " " WHA- ... You have three people on your mind right now right ? " I asked her and she nodded again . " Its 4:30 , Those guys will be here any- " I was cut off by Louis , Harry and Niall entering the apartment . " Hey Guys ! " Louis shouted , sitting down on the couch with me and Steph . " What do we do today ? " Steph asked him . " I'M HUNGRY ! " Niall shouted . " I made some Tacos , they're in the microwave Nialler ! "Steph replied to him . " Thank's Steph ! " He said giving her a quick hug and running to the microwave . " I don't know what to do ... Aha ! How about we do one of Liam's favourite ' Twit Cams ' ? " Louis asked " NO ! " Liam and Steph in unision . " Why , I wanna do one ! " Harry said . " No ... NO ! " Steph shouted frowning . " Why ? " I asked her . " I just .. Don't .. wanna .. do .. IT ! " She finished . " I'll just go see what Niall's doing in the kitchen .. " She whispered , going into the kitchen . " Liam , Explain . " I said . " No ... Especially not to you Zayn . " He said , starting to laugh . " What ? " I asked . " Nothing ! " He replied . I heard laughing coming fromthe Kitchen and I got up . I went in the kitchen to see Niall and Steph laughing a lot . Niall looked towards me ." You ... Zayn ... You ... Hai- ...Hahahahahaha ! " He said in between laughs . " Steph , what did you tell Liam and Niall the made them laugh so much at me ? " I asked her . " Nothin ! " She said laughing .

Note : SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING !  
Hope you like it !

~8 Mint 8~


	12. Chapter 12 : Worries

Heyooooooo ! XD  
Someone told me they support Liam with Steph in this story ;)  
But I say give them mall a chance , then I'll ask you to tell m ewho you pick :3  
But I'll just ask your opinion , and I'll choose myself ~ Lots of Harry talk in this chappie ~ XD  
:D Let the chappie begin ! ( Sorry for updating so Late ! )

* Louis' Pov *

_What are those three laughing about ?_ I wondered as Steph , Nialler and Liam were laughing like lunatics . " What's wrong ? " I asked them , confused . " Is it even that funny ? " Harry asked them . Steph replied " H-Hazza , It is just hilarious ! Cum'ere ! " She told him as he went over . She whispered something to Him and he looked towards Zayn , Then ... wait for it ... he started laughing like a lunatic too . Me and Zayn looked at each other . " Why ain't you tellin me ? " I asked them frowning . " Oh WAIT ! I forgot about you Lou ! Cum'ere ! " She said and Iwent towards her . " You know when Zayn was small , I mean When we were 8 , me and my other best friend lyed to Zayn and told him he had gotten something called " The Hair Infection " We said if he didn't cut his hair off , it would fall of its self , but then it would never grow again , whereas if he cut his hair off himself , it would grow back eventually . He believed us and he cut his hair fully . And the same day he had to go to a gathering an dhe was a laughing stock . He woulden't talk to me for Four DAYS ! " She finished laughing , I paused with an amused face , then started laughing like crazy too . " Hmph ... you aren't telling me ... I hate you guys ! " Zayn said standing up . " Do you really wanna know Zayn ? " I asked him . "Yeah ! " He replied . Steph looked at me then nodded . " Did youever got **Hair Infection **Zayn ?" I asked laughing . He gave a death glare to Steph ." You ... You ... YOU TOLD THEM ?! No Problem Love , I'll just tell them about your " Dream's " He replied . " You ... wouldn't ... DARE ! " She shouted . " Please Zayn ... Please ! " She pleaded pouting . _My God she looks so cute when she does that , I wonder if she'll ever like me ... _I thought , thinking about the time I kissed her . I blushed at the thought but Harry noticed and frowned . I gave Him a _Whats wrong _look . And he just muttered "Nothing ... " . " I'll tell them , no matter what you'll say . I'm sorry , but that my Love , is called **payback **! " Zayn said grinning . " But ... HMPH ... Fine . I don't care , you don't even know why I did that , BYE ! " She said , and I was confused . " Wait STEPH ! Where are you going ? " I shouted after her . " I don't know , just ANYWHERE ! " She shouted back and left the apartment . " Huh- ... Zayn what the bloody hel- " I said before Zayn interupted . " Huh ... I thought it was just a joke ... I wonder what she's so angry about , she isn't usually like this ... " I raised my eyebrows . " I should explain ... When she was small , Steph would never watch scary movies . " " What's the big deal about that ? You already told us , didn't you ? " Harry asked , sounding very worried . " Yeah but the thing is ... You would never expect her to watch a dvd you saw at her house all the time , then stay locked up in her room for two days right ? " He said worried . " Wait- WHAT ?! " Niall asked with the most worried face I had ever seen on him . I mean **_Ever_ **. " Why would she ... I never thought ... " Harry whispered . " I need to know where she is ... I'm worried ... " Harry said standing up . Then his face lit up . " From what She told us all about her childhood ... I would think ... " He muttered and left the apartment , not even saying goodbye .

* Harry's Pov *

I think I knew where to find her . In London there was a really nice park , and it was the only park with a tree house . I figured Steph being who she is , would be there . I ran as fast as I could . It was about 9:00 so no one really saw me because of the dark . I reached the park , panting . I stopped for a minute , since I had ran the Whole way . Then , I looked in front of me and I saw Steph , you thought I would be happy but I wasn't because I saw three people . Those three people were hurting her , and that got on my nerves . I could see that Steph was getting hurt . " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ?! " I shouted towards them and punched the guy who was hurting her and knocked him out . " Get the HELL OUT OF HERE OF ELSE ! " I shouted and they ran away , dragging the guy who had gotten knocked out . " Steph ... " I said before squashing her in a hug . I looked at her face and saw that a tear escaped her eye . " You okay Love ? " I asked her , but no reaction . I held her hand and led her to a bench near us . " Steph , please ... You gotta tell me whats wrong ! Zayn told us your story and I want to know why you did that ... I'm your friend , you can tell me anything ! " I asked her sweetly . She looked at me , her Green eye's full of tears . " I-I ... " I held her hand encouragingly . " Steph i'm not forcing you but I'm just saying , you can tell me if it makes you feel better ! " I told her . " H-Harry ... I ... I locked myself in my room because ... That DvD ... My fathe- ... that guy watched it a lot , a-a-and it was the thing he always used to watch before getting angry at me ... " I engulfed her in a hug . " You don't have to say anything else , That guy is gone and we're in your life . That mean's you'll stay protected by us till the end ! " I told her and even f her eye's were full of tears , her slight smile was worth anything . " I love you ... guys " She said smiling fully now . " Thank you so much for all you guys have done , I-I may not be worth it but ... Thank you ! "She said . That is when my heart took over . I had no controll over what I was doing , and automaticly I kissed her . I don't know the reason but as they say , you can't help who you fall in love with .

* Stephanie's Pov *

My friends were the only things that made my life worth living , and was having a hard time beliving they liked me more than a friend . All of them except Zayn ofcourse . At the moment Harry kissed me , I had to admit ... It might have felt out of this world . Liam , Harry , Niall and Louis . Those four had left me in a straight out mess . I mean I can't choose between my best friends ! I looked at him . His curls and his adorable face were without a doubt mezmerizing . But I had no romantic feelings for him what so ever . But one sentence came into mind " Time can change everything A person thinks " . That may be stuck in my mind forever but at the moment Harry was not who I Loved and I did not know who I did Love .  
" Hey Steph , Snap Out of It ! " He said laughing , which made me smile . " Come on Love , We need to get home ! They boys'll be worried sick ! " He said before pulling me up . We started walking towards the house . _Oh god , its freezing ! _I thought as I shivered . " Here .. " Harry muttered , before taking his coat off and putting it over me . " You didn't have to do that Hazza ... " " You must be freezing , Its the least I can do ! " He said smiling . I smiled in return and then we walked towards our building and when we reached there , I checked the time to see that it was about 11:00 . " Damn its pretty late ... " I muttered to myself . We went upstairs and I remembered that I didn't have my keys so I ringed the doorbell . The door opened to reveal Louis , A Louis who looked like he was about to burst into tears . When he saw me his eye's lit up making me smile . " STEPH ! " He shouted giving me the biggest hug I have ever gotten from anyone . " Are you okay ? Are you hurt ? Where were you ? " He questioned me . I laughed and said " I'll explain everything later Officer Louis ! " And that made him laugh a little . When I walked inside I saw 3 very worried faces which belonged to Liam , Niall and Zayn . " STEPH ! " Niall shouted and squished me in a hug . " I'm getting so many hugs today , I must be **famous **! " I said making everyone laugh and lightning up the atmosphere . _Thats what I aimed for .. _I thought and sat down before Zayn gave me a huge hug . " I was so worried Steph ! " He said . " Don't ever do that again ! " Liam said . I explained my story to them and They undertood . I was sleepy so I got ready to go to bed . The last thing I remember was Louis coming in my room and whispering " Never worry me like that again " Then he kissed me on the cheek and went away .

Note : Hope you like it !


	13. Chapter 13 : How Do I Choose ?

Gaaah , I'm so sorry for uploading late , Really ! I hope you liked the last chapter ! After this chapter , pretend more than one month has passed . Just for the story's sake . Kay ? XDD ( And pretend this chappie is on the 31st , kay ? ) XDD  
Let the chappie begin !

* Niall's Pov *

I went to sleep thinking about how I would feel if something would happen to Steph . wouldn't bear with it . My life wouldn't be the same I guess . I drifted off to sleep . _I woke up and then I went towards Steph's room to see if she was awake . I saw Louis in the room , Kissing her . " WHAT ARE YOU- ? " I shouted , shocked . " Um ... Niall ... Lou and I- " " I don't wanna know ! " I shouted . " Nialler wait ! " Louis shouted . " HOW COULD YOU LOUIS ?! " I shouted .  
_I woke up screaming inside and checked the watch to see that it was 10:00 . _That was a weird and horrible dream_ . I thought as I got out of bed . I went downstairs to see that everyone was already awake . "G-mornin Nialler ! " Steph said with a smile . " Good morning ! " I replied and sat down . " I'll just get you a pancake " Steph said and she came back with a plate of pancakes . " Yummy ! " I whispered and she laughed and sat down . Louis asked " So .. What do we do today ? Its the 31st meaning Halloween so ... " " WHAT ?! " Steph , Zayn and Liam shouted . " Why are you screaming ?! " I asked them and those three looked at each other . " What do we do ?! " Steph asked Liam . " Um ... How about ... Its pretty early right now so ... how about we ... " And I couldn't hear him after that cause he was whispering to Steph . " Great Idea ! Your awesome Liam ! " She said giving him a hug that made me frown inside . _Ofcourse I was jealous , did I have to be jealous ? I have no idea .. _I thought to myself ." So Guys how about we um ... have a swim untill 2 o'clock and then ...we go out ? To have some fun ? " Liam asked . " Whats wrong Liam ? You seem ... confused ? " Harry asked him . " What makes you think that ? " Liam asked laughing . " Nevermind , so lets have breafast and then go for the swim ? " Harry asked and we agreed . " We almost forgot it was Halloween today ! " Zayn said making us laugh . " How about we go out for some fun ? " Louis asked . " NO ! " Steph , Zayn and Liam shouted . " You three are doing an awfull lot of shouting today ! " I said laughing . " But why not ? " Louis asked Steph . Steph went towards him and sat down next to him . " Cause ... I don't wanna . " She said with her 5 year old voice ." You know your talking like a 5 year old right ? " Louis asked her . " I know , I just don't wanna go ! " She replied laughing and giving Louis a quick hug . I remembered my dream and shivered . " Its not cold , why are you shivering Niall ?" Steph asked me . " No reason ... Just remembered something ! " I replied with a fake smile . finished up the pancakes she gave me in no time . " So delicious .. " I muttered and Steph blushed . " Lets get ready ! " She shouted and went into her room .

* * *

When I got ready , I went into the lounge and saw that it was 12:00 cause we sat down talking a lot . " You Guys ready yet ? " I shouted to them all . They came in and sat down . " Pffft , I could easily beat you in a swimming race Louis !" Steph said . " I don't think so ! " Louis replied . " Do I take that as a challenge ? " She asked " I sure Do ! " He replied . " Winner gets to choose what the loser has to do ? " She said and Louis nodded . " Lets go shall we ? I want to win as fast as I can so I can make Louis do something stupid ! " She said, which made all of us laugh but Lou . " I'm sorry Love , that'll never happen ! I'll be the one to win ! " He replied then laughed . We all went upstairs and Steph and Louis got ready for the swim . Wait ... _Louis and Steph ?! _I thought as I facepalmed myself . " Whats wrong Niall ? " Steph asked me giving me a quick hug . " Nothing ! " I quickly answered . " Come on Steph , I can't believe that your already thi slow ! " Louis shouted making Steph frown and make that cute face . " Coming ! Geez Lou , you really can't be patient for once can you ? " She shouted and went over . Those two got ready tqo start and Harry blew the whistle . Steph won , by a bit and the race ended ." I won't accept it ! I want a rematch ! " Louis pleaded . " Pffft , Fine if you insist Lou ! " Steph said laughing and they prepared to start the race again , but then ... something bad happened .

* Zayn's Pov *

When Lou and Steph were about to start the rematch Steph was thinking about something when she slipped , not just slipped , she slipped Very badly . She fell into the pool but because of her foot she coulden't swim , It must have hurt very bad . " STEPH ! " Niall shouted before jumping in and getting her out . " Steph , are you okay ?! " Louis asked her but she didn't reply because of the pain . " I'll be back with some bandages , hang on ! " He shouted and ran away . He came back in a bit with some bandages and some medicine . " Just a sec love , it'll be all better " I whispered to her . Shetried to smile , but her foot was bleeding quite a lot . Louis put the bandage around her foot and got her up against a chair . " You feeling better Steph ? You want anything ? " Louis asked , This time she replied " No , N-Nothing , I just wanna say , I won the first round so that means I won !" She said laughing a bit and making me and everyone else smile . I checked my watch to see that it was 2:00 . " I'm sorry to break it to you Steph but ... Check the time ? " I asked her . She looked at her watch and screamed . " OH GOD , WE NEED TO GET STARTED ! " " What is it already time ? " Liam said . " Hm ... Louis , Niall and Harry , you three have to go out and have some fun , me and Zayn will take care of Steph . You have to be back by 7:00 okay ? " Liam said . " B-But ! We wanna take care- " Those three started " No buts , we both can do it ! " Liam said laughing . " Hmph Okay , Take care Steph , See you guys later ! " Louis said and they gave Steph a hug and went out . " Now we need to get ready ! " Steph said trying to get up , she got up but winced . " You okay Steph ? " I asked her . " Y-Yeah ! " She replied . I looked at Liam and we each tookone of her arm and supported her . " Thank's you both ! " She said givng us both a slight kiss on the cheek . I was pretty used to this but I felt myself blush and I felt Liam glaring at me . _Why did I blush ? She's my best friend , and not more than that . I can't think like this .. _I thought and I forgot the thought . " You both need to get started on the decorations ! And I need to get started on those Pumpkin cupcakes " She said smiling . " Are you gonna be okay ? " Liam asked her . " Yeah ? Do you think of me as a teeny tiny little butterfly ? " She said laughing ." Pfft , Never ! " I said laughing . She went into the kitchen and we started on the decorations . " Hm ... The spider webs first ? " I asked Liam and he nodded . " Um ... You don't like Steph more than a friend right ? " I raised my eyebrows . " Of course I dont ! " I said laughing . " And I don't know which one of you she likes yet ... " I continued . After that we contined putting up the decorations .

* * *

" Woaw ... " I muttered as me and Liam stepped back to admire our work . " Woaw ... This is amazying ! " Steph said coming into the room . " You both are awesome ! " She told us and gave us both a hug . " This actually looks scary ... " She muttered . " What did you make ? " I asked her ." My halloween cupcakes ! " She said smiling . " What time is it ? " Liam asked , " Its 6:00 ... So lets ... do something ... fun ? " Steph suggested laughing . " How about ... Erm ... I don't know ! " She said frowning . " Truth or Dare ! " I shouted . Steph and Liam nodded . We all sat down with a bowl of popcorn and started the game . " My turn first ! Okay ... Liam .. truth or dare ? " Steph asked . " Dare ! " Liam replied . " Um ... Drink / Eat that whole bottle of ketchup ! " She said grinning . " What ?! " Liam asked. " Trust Steph to come up with weird dares ! " I said laughing . Liam was frowning . " Please Liam ? Come onn ! " She pleaded . " Hmph fine ... " He grumbled and then picked up the bottle and drank/ate it all up . " Oh God ... " He muttered before running to the bathroom and supposedly vomiting . Me and Steph laughed a lot . "Ouch ..." Steph muttered before sitting down . I went towards her and put my arm around her shoulders . " You okay Steph ? " I asked her . " Y-Yeah ... " She said trying to smile . " You know you're horrible at lying right ? " I asked her laughing . " Yep , I do ! " She said , laughing along with me . Something got over me and I tried to give her a kiss on the cheek . But she turned her head and ... well ... I kissed her . I kissed my best friend . But the weird thing was ... I didn't pull away at first . And her ? She ... she stood there doing nothing . I pulled away after that . " Steph I ... That was a ... " I began but she cut me off . " You ... too ? I mean ... Erm ... " " Lets forget this ever happened ... okay ? " I asked her . " Kay , Zaynie Poo ! " She replied smirking . " I told you not to call me that ! " I shouted and ran after her . Liam came back from his room and looked at us . Steph was still running but she , kinda slipped and bumped into Liam . " Ouch ,why does this stupid foot hurt so much ? " She muttered as she looked into Liam's eye's . " You okay Steph ? You need anything ? " He asked . " Nah .. The rest of the boys will be here any second lets put the finishng touches to the place ! " She tried to smile and went towards the fridge . Me and Liam just put up the Jack-o-lanterns and went to check on Steph . " Those look awesome Steph ! " I told her as I pointed to her cupcakes . Suddenly the door opened and Niall , Louis and Harry came in . " OH MY ... " They said in unision . " This is so ... COOL ! So this is what you were up to ! " Louis said grinning . " This is awesome ! " Niall shouted . " I'm speechless ! " Harry said . They all came in andsaton the couch . " I'm hungry ! " Niall shouted . " Here ! " Steph replied giving her a cupcake . " Yumm ... " Niall muttered . " Um ... Steph , can I give you something ? " Louis said . " Yeah , sure ! " Steph replied .

* * *

* Steph's Pov *

" Yeah , Sure ! " I replied to Louis . He motioned me over to my room and I went over . " So Steph ... I got you something , a present .." Louis said . " Aw Lou , You didn't have to go through all the trouble ! " I said smiling . He smiled adorably and replied " Naah , I really wanted to get you something so ... close your eye's ... " He said and I closed them . I felt hands on my neck and after a few minutes Lou told me to open my eye's . I opened them and saw that Louis had put a beautiful neclace around my neck . " Oh Louis ... You didn't have to ... " I muttered amazed by what he got me . " Its so much fun staying with you so I thought ... I'd give you a present ... and It's also a get well soon present .. you like it ? " He asked . " Like it ? No I don't like it ... " Lou frowned . And I laughed . " I don't like it Lou , I love it ! " I replied to him and his smile , made butterflies appear in my stomach . The butterflies that only appeared the first time I met the boys ... and these butterflies took over me . I kissed him . It was a quick kiss , but when he kissed me back , I felt ... beautiful . I felt like my life was more worth living than anything . But you see , this would not last for long , somebody came in , and that somebody was ... Niall .

Niall stared blankly at us his eye's opening wider by the second . " My dream ... " He muttered . " What are you- ?! " He asked but then stopped . " I'm sorry to ask you a favour but ... can you come here Steph ? " He asked me and I stood up . " You too Louis .. " he grumbled , I'd never seen Niall lke this, I felt bad . When we were in the Lounge and we sat down . " I'm gonna say this for ... all of us ... Have you choosen anyone yet ? " Niall asked me . My fae dropped and I looked down . " I'm sorry to put this kind of burden on you Steph , but you gotta choose someday ... " He muttered and gave me a quick hug . When he pulled back , I looked at the boys . Louis , Who I loved a lot , Niall , who I loved a lot , Harry , Who I loved a lot , Liam , who I loved a lot and Zayn , who I loved a lot . I love them all ... How can I possibly choose ? " Could you guys give me ... time ? " I asked them , about to cry . " Wait Steph ... Don't cry ... Ofcourse we can ! " Harry said , putting his arm around my shoulders and smiling . " And untill then , can we pretend this ... this never happened ? " I asked them all . " Sure ! " They all replied , making me smile . " I love you all ! " I said smiling . " We know ! " They all shouted smiling .

Note : Like it ? Who do you prefer Steph with ? I've already kindaaa decided but , I want your opinion also , so Review you thoughts , Thank you readers ! :D

( I PUBLISHED THIS ON CHRISTMAS ! XDDD But it's halloween in my story , so ironic ~ XD )  
Hope you liked it ! ^^


	14. Chapter 14 : I never Realized

I'm here again ! I hope you liked the last chappie , There is more to come ! :3 ( I'm sorry for uploading late , really late But I'm sorry ! )  
Let the chapter begin ! :D

* Liam's Pov *

Now Niall said it . He said it . I kept on wondering who she would pick. But I didn't want to put a burden on her . " Steph I'm hungryyy ! " Niall shouted . " I didn't make anything , How about some Pizza ? " She asked smiling . " Thats okay with me ! " Niall replied and Steph went to the phone . While she was ordering the pizza I muttered . " I wonder who she'll ... pick ... " But the boys heard me . " Well they'll be no ... hard feelings right ? " Harry asked . " course , there shouldn't be ! " Zayn replied smiling a bit . Niall and Louis stayed quiet ." Whats wrong Lou , Niall ? " I asked them both , all Niall did was glare at Louis , and Louis just stayed quiet . " Niall ... I - " Louis began . " I don't care . " Niall replied . " We all really like her , please no hard feelings ... I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me anyway . " Louis said . Niall raised his eyebrows and said . " Um ... yeah , maybe I overreacted , sorry Lou . " But ... I was pretty sure I was the only one who saw Steph listening to Louis saying -" I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me anyway . " After that She entered the room . " Okay , untill the Pizza arrives , What do we do ? " Steph asked . " How about ... We continue that Truth or Dare game ? " Zayn asked grinning . I held my Stomach . " Urgh ... Don't remind ... me .. " I said . Zayn and Steph started laughing and couldn't stop . " Is there something we need to know ? " Louis asked . " NO ! " I shouted . " YES ! " Steph shouted . She went over to Harry , Niall and Louis and said . " Liam here , was dared by me to eat/drink a whole bottle of ketchup . And He vommited , after doing it . " This cued everyone to start laughing and me , I just had to start frowning . " Your pretty evil you know ?" Louis told Steph ." Thank you for the Compliment ! " Steph said , smiling . " Okay lets start ! " She said sitting down . " Who's turn first ? " I asked . " Me ! " Harry shouted and I nodded . " I dare Niall to only eat 2 slices of Pizza for dinner . " He said grinning . " Wha- NO ! " Niall shouted . " I'll starve to death ! " He shouted again , making us all laugh . " Okay then , I dare you to drink three bottles of water ! " Harry said , making us all burst out laughing but Niall just frowned . There came a knock on the door . " It must be the pizza , I'll get it ! " Steph said and went to the door .

* Louis' Pov *

" Hey , can someone Help me carry these ?! " Steph shouted and I stood up and went towards the door . I saw that , Pizza guy ... flirting with her and she was feeling uncomfortable . I grabbebed the pizza boxes from him . " Thank you and goodbye ! " I said before closing the door . " Erm ... thanks Lou ! " She said smiling . _I Love this girl , I love her more than anything . Her beautiful green eye's and her cheerful smile is the most amayzing thing ever . Wait ... thats just cheesy ... _I thought as we brought the pizza into the room . " Pizza- " Niall started . " But your Dare ... " Harry said . " Lets let poor Nialler go for now , he looks like he's gonna starve to death already ! " Steph said laughing . " Thank you Steph ! " Niall said hugging her . _Why does everyone else have to like her ? I don't think she'll pick me anyway ... But I gotta admit ... I feel ... jealous when anyone touches her . I get angry for some reason ... _" Lou , aren't you gonna eat ? " Harry asked me . " Oh erm ... I forgot ? " I said and he raised his eyebrows . I grabbed a piece of pizza and started eating it . " How about we go to a dancing again ? I feel like it ! " Harry asked us . I looked at Steph and she shook , even though it wasen't that cold . " Its okay Steph , that idiot is gone for good and that won't happen again ! " Zayn told her gving her a slight hug . " Hmph , O-Okay ... Wait ... how did the pizza get finished so fast ?! " She shouted and looked at Niall , who shrugged his shoulders while he was eating the pizza . " You ate most of it Nialler ! " She shouted again taking the last peice that was on Niall's plate . Niall didn't say anything . _Wait ... HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ?! Wow ... _I thought . " Wow .. " Liam muttered . " I never thought this would happen ... " Zayn muttered . " What ? Whats wrong ? " Steph asked us while Niall just somehow seemed interested in the floor . " You didn't realize Niall shared his food with you ? " I asked her . " So ... wait what ?! " She shouted looking at Niall . " I'm sorry Niall ... " She whispered . " Its okay , I'm full anyway ... " Niall replied , smiling kinda nervously . " Full ? " I questioned and he gave me a _' I'll Kill You If You Say Anything More '_Look . " Well , since I think we're done with dinner , Lets get ready and go out ! " Steph said and we all got up and went to get ready .

* * *

Apparently I think I was the second one ready ... I heard a " WOW ! " Coming from the lounge . I walked in to see the most beautiful sight ever . Steph ... she looked so pretty ... I was amazed . " Oh My God ... " I muttered as I looked at her . " I said this last time , close your mouth love , it'll catch flies , what are you looking at anyway ? " She asked me . " Me ? I'm looking at ... how awesome you look ... You look so pretty ... " I muttered loud enough for her to hear , making her blush . " I'm not pretty ... " She whispered . " What ? You think your not pretty ? That's just nonsense ! " Niall told her and she smiled . _See , it looks like she likes Niall more than you anyway ... You've gotta give up . _I thought to myself . " You seem in deep thoughts Lou ! " Steph told me . " Yeah ... " I muttered , which made , Steph look at me confused . " Hey you guys lets- OH MY GOD ... " Harry shouted coming in the room with Liam and Zayn . " I didn't know you were such a girly girl ! " Zayn teased . " Wha- What do you mean Zayn ?! I **am** a girl ! " She shouted hitting him on the back . " Ouchh ... " He muttered . " Pffft , I know that didn't hurt Zayn !" She said laughing . " You look amazing ... you look ... no word can describe ... " Liam said before Steph cut her off . " What's wrong with you guys tonight ? " She said laughing and standing up . " Come on , lets go slow pokes !" She called to us smiling . _That is the smile I never wanna lose , even if she doesn't pick me .. I'll still love her till the end ._

* * *

* Stephanie's Pov *

We got in the car , Me in the front seat , Lou driving , and the boys in the back . _What was wrong with Lou today ? _I thought . I looked at him and saw that he was still in deep thought . " Hey Lou , you okay ? " I asked him . " Me ? Yeah ! " He said . I was convinced with his smile . We reached the club and we got in with out a problem . I was standing around randomly dancing when Harry came over . " Erm ... Steph ... could I have this dance ? " He asked me with a smile . " Sure Haz ! " I answered . He took my hand and took me to another side of the club . The slow music started so we started the dance . All that time I looked into his eye's . He was just smiling with his sweet dimples . When the first dance was almost over , he gave me a quick kiss . I blushed slightly and looked at him again . " Thank you for the dance Steph ! " He said winking . I just walked towards the other boys with him and to my surprise , they weren't doing anything . " Hey guys- Wait ... where's Lou ? " I asked them . " I dunno , he must have wandered off somewhere ... " Niall replied . I tried to shake off the disappointment ... _Wait ... why am I disappointed ?! Just because Lou ... wait ... I like him ?! ... I can't believe it ... _I thought . " Hey Steph , could I ... erm ... have a dance ? " Liam muttered . " Hm ? Sure Liam ! " I replied and took his hand . " Did I tell you your eye's are beautiful ? " He asked me . " No ... b-but thank's ... " I replied , giving him a pick on the lips . I quickly blushed and looked down . When the song was over ... We went towards the boys again , and Lou still wasn't there . I heart fell ... Guess this means ... I do kinda have a crush on him ... I never realized it ... " Steph ... you okay ? " Niall asked me sweetly , like the nice person he is . " Yeah Nialler .. " I said , putting on a fake smile . " Did I mention You look really pretty ? " Niall asked me . " Oh ... I'm pretty sure you did ! " I said laughing . Niall always knew how to cheer me up . " Wanna dance ? " He asked me . " Sure ! " I replied . He took my hand and started dancing . I looked into his eye's and almost got lost in them . He noticed and smiled . I looked down but he tilted my chin up and kissed me . A soft kiss . He quickly pulled away as the song ended . We went towards the guys and ... guess what ? ... Lou still wasn't there . I was starting to get a bit too sad and Zayn noticed . " Hey Steph , I need to talk to you ... " He told me while dragging away . When we were far from the boys he asked me . " Steph ... you seem ... bummed , You ... like Lou don't you ? " " How did you k- ... I mean n-no ... " I replied , he smiled slightly . " You can't lie to me Steph ... I can always tell ! " He said and I nodded . " Why don't we go look for Lou ? " He asked and I nodded again . We went and asked the boys . "Hey , where's Lou ? " I asked them . Niall replied . " Ah ... Erm ... Um ... " " Where Niall ?! " I asked him . " Um ... there ? " He said pointed behind me . I looked back and I saw him . Tears started to swell up in my eye's . Why you ask ? Cause he was kissing a Complete stranger . I looked at Zayn , he saw the tears in my eye's and I could tell he got angry . He went towards Lou and poked the girl with him . "Hey ... Its time for you to go , Bye ! " He said sternly , and The girl looked scared and went away . " Why'd you do that ? " Lou asked ... There was a pause before ... Zayn Slapped him .

* Niall's Pov *

I looked at Zayn and he slapped Lou . " What the - " I muttered and we all went closer . " Why ... Why did you kiss that girl ? " He asked . " Me? I- " " You ... You said you liked Steph ... Did you ever think she'd like you back ? But now ... how do you think she feels ? She feels horrible ... Dd you ever think about her ?! " He shouted . I got shocked ... Steph liked Lou ? ... " You like Lou ? " I asked her and she looked around . I saw the tears in her eye's and I regretted asking her . " Great ... Now you guys will hate me ... I love you all but ... But now he ... then you ... I won't cry ... I ... I HATE MY LIFE ! " She shouted running away . " WAIT STEPH ! " We all called after her but ... She was faster than we thought . I looked at Lou , who was still shocked . " How ... How could you do this?!" Harry asked him . " Forget about him ... We need to look for Steph ... " I said running after where I saw her going .

_A/N : Drama ? Cliffhanger ? XDD I have been told I'm evil but ... I guess that's true ! I hope you like it !_


	15. Chapter 15 : Sadness and Hope

Dramaaa ... Um ... XD  
If you guys have any difficulty in understanding this story , please tell me and I'll try to make it simpler . :3  
If you like it , I'm glad ! Thank you so much for reviewing , the nice comments make me so happy ! :D  
From now onwards ... they'll most likely be only 2-5 different Pov's and Sometimes they will be repeated meaning like ... 2 Niall pov's separetly in a chapter . And their thoughts will be in **Bold . **Sorry for uploading late , and enjoy the chapter !

* Niall's Pov *

Steph ... I can't believe she ran away like that . We looked for her all around London but we couldn't find her . **Where could she be ? I'm starting to get really worried ... **We searched all the parks and looked all around . I looked at Louis and he looked ... depressed , angry . I wouldn't blame him . I hate him ... he broke her heart . But it was pretty obvious that Steph liked him so there was no point in loving her like crazy any more . But ... that somehow didn't stop me ... I was still really worried . At last we went back home and ... she wasn't there either .  
" S-She might be ... at a friends house ? Maybe at ... someone's house ... " Zayn muttered hopefully . **He looked seriously worried , maybe that's why he slapped Lou ... **I sat down and patted Zayn on the back .  
" Its gonna be al right , Steph will most likely be a somebody's house and She'll be back in the morning before we wake up ! " I told him reassuringly . Every one of was really worried about her . They all fell asleep one by one but I just tossed and turned . It was 1:00 when we went to sleep but I couldn't sleep till 3:00 . I got up and was walking out to the roof when I noticed Louis was missing too . **I wonder where He is ? **I got up to the roof and I saw Him there . I decided to actually talk to him . " Hey .. " I muttered and He didn't reply .  
" Lou ... I'm sorry for being so harsh ... I just ... didn't think at the time ... I was only thinking about Steph ... "  
He looked around to face me and I saw that he had been crying .  
" Lou ... Your really worried about her too right ? " I asked and he nodded .  
" I ... I'm such an idiot ... I ... she liked me ... I loved her ... I blew my chance ... " He muttered .  
" I'm Sorry ... " I told him . He actually regretted what he did . He looked devastated . I think I forgived him .  
" Don't worry Lou , I'm sure she'll be absolutely fine when we wake up ! She'll probably be home by then too ! " I told him trying to cheer him up , but the bad part was ... I didn't believe what I said either .

* Louis' Pov *

We went downstairs after that talk and somehow fell asleep . I barely slept for a few hours and I woke up because of the phone ringing . I yawned and got up . I went towards the phone and just when I picked it up , I realized that Steph still wasn't here . But I talked into the phone anyway .  
" Hello ? " I asked .  
" Yes ? Hello ? This is The Hospital , Do You somehow know Stephanie Tanner ? " The Doctor spoke . My heart fell , and I was really worried so I barely replied in a stutter .  
" Y-Yes ! She's our best friend ! I-Is she alright ? "  
" I'm sorry , but could you come to the hospital please ? I'll tell you her situation there . She's was in an accident ... " I was shocked but we had to get there as fast as we could .  
" Yes ! We'll get there ! " I replied hanging up fast . I had tears in my eye's but you couldn't blame me .  
" Get up ! " I asked the boys but I got no answer .  
" GET UP ! " I shouted but they barely muttered . " Hm ... "  
" GET UP , STEPH'S IN THE HOSPITAL ! SHE HAD AN ACCIDENT ! " I shouted on the top of my lungs and this time they all woke up .  
" What ?! " Zayn shouted getting up . " How ?! " Niall asked . " I don't know we just need to get to the hospital fast ! " I told them and picked up the car key's . We all ran outside and Niall sat in front with me . I was keeping my eye's on the road and was going as fast as I could .  
" C-Calm down Lou ... " Niall muttered , I knew he was about to burst into tears himself .  
" God Niall , I know you aren't Calm yourself ! " I told him and he stopped talking .  
We got to the hospital .  
" Could you please quickly tell me where Stephanie Tanner's room is ?! " I asked the nurse at the reception .  
" Your her friends ? Well , she's in room 21 , go right and you'll find it ! " We thanked her and ran towards our right , even though Running in the hospital wasn't allowed . We got to room 21 and we saw a Doctor standing in front of the Door .  
" You must be Stephanie's friends ... I'm her Doctor . " He introduced himself .  
" Erm ... could we please know what happened to her ? " Zayn asked the doctor desperately .  
" I'm sorry to tell you this , but she was in a horrible accident . She was in a taxi and she told the driver to hurry a bit . But it wasn't their fault . There was a very drunk driver who crashed into the taxi she was in . She got bruised very badly and at the moment ... she's in a comma . The news is that she might still have a chance but the bad news is ... she looks like she may not . I'm extremely sorry . " The doctor told us before walking away .  
" Why ... what did she do to deserve this ?! " Niall shouted and I thought the same .  
" Steph ... She's ... she's gonna be okay right ? " Harry asked Liam and Liam just didn't answer and stayed quiet .  
" This this is just ... horrible ... how could this happen to her ?! " Zayn muttered .  
" This ... T-This is ... my fault isn't it ? " I asked them . They stared at me like I had just shot myself or something .  
" How do you even think that ? " Zayn asked me .  
" She liked you , sure you made a stupid mistake that night , but she really likes you Lou ! She told me herself ... " He continued .  
I tried to smile but instead tears just came out of my eye's .  
" Lou ... We're here for you ... " Harry muttered while coming over to me and giving me a hug .  
" Nothing will happen to her right ? " I asked Harry . He hesitated but replied .  
" No ... nothing ... "  
We looked at Steph in her room and she ... she looked bad . I missed her smile , I missed her laugh , I missed her voice , and mostly ... I missed her .

* * *

*** 5 Days have passed ***

* Niall's Pov *

5 Days have passed and we still stay with Steph in the Hospital . We check on her everyday and ... we try to stay hopeful . I feel really sorry for Lou ... he's barely talked to any of us at all . Forget that , he hasn't talked to _anyone _at all ! It was the Sixth day and I went in her room to check on her , and I saw Lou already there . He was holding on to her hand and talking to her . I stayed where I was and didn't say anything . I hear Lou whisper .  
" I really hope you'd come back Steph ... we really miss you . I know even if you did come back you'd never love me again ... you'd hate me ... but I'd want you to know ... even if you can't hear me right now ... I'll always love you . "

Suddenly a tear dropped from Lou's eye on her face and I saw something . Something that made me shout : " LOOK ! " .  
It was ... Her Hand . It moved . That was the first moment of hope we got .  
Everyone else came into the room and we were all shocked .  
" D-Did you actually see that ? It wasn't just me ? " Lou asked me .  
" No , I saw it too Lou ! " I answered a bit happy . The doctor came running in and did a quick checkup .  
" She's ready to wake up . It'll happen soon , congratulations ! " He Told us make me and everyone else scream and jump up in joy .

A/N : Hope you liked it ! :D  
Short ... but I still hope you liked it !


	16. Chapter 16 : Back Home and Many Changes

I'm so sorry for uploading late , I hope you enjoy the Chapter ! :D  
I really hope you like my story so far ! :3  
Lets get started shall we ?

* Stephanie's Pov *

I was asleep . At least ... that's what it felt like . I was asleep , but I could hear everything around me , I could feel anything that touched me . But I couldn't move . I couldn't move a finger , cause I had no energy . It felt like I was glued to the hospital bed .  
But I felt it . I felt Louis tear drop on my face and it made me ... feel bad . I mean ... even if I liked him , even if he kinda made me feel ... horrible , He was still one of my best friends and it made me feel horrible to see ... I mean feel him like this . But that tear somehow send a bit of energy through me . I Somehow moved my hand and I heard a shout . " LOOK !" After that something happened and I heard voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying . After that I tried with all the energy I had in me , even though I had none , to move myself . I tied by failed miserably . After that the voices calmed down and I think I heard two voices , that I recognized as Louis' and Niall's .  
" I heard what you said to her Lou , You really miss her ... I- ...We all do .. " Niall told him .  
" Y-Yeah ... I'm really happy that she'll wake up soon , cause ... I- ... we all really miss her .. " He replied and got up .  
" I think I'll ... go out for a bit .. you coming ? " Louis asked Niall but he shook his head . Lou just headed out .** I can't believe what Lou did ... I forgive him but ... I can't forgive him that easily ... He'll have to learn his lesson . **  
Niall came towards me and sat down on the chair next to me . He took my hand and for the first time yet .. I thought how Niall felt when he heard that I liked Louis . Niall was the most caring most sweetest person ever ... well other than Liam cause he was just Liam . I loved all five of these boys and they were my life . My only friends , the reason I try not to loose hope .  
" Even though you are ... in a comma Steph ... I still know you'll forgive Lou , but ... you won't do that without payback eh ? " He muttered smiling . **Wow ... Niall knew me so well ... He's really amazing . **I smiled .  
" Wait ... Steph ... you smiled ... CAN YOU HEAR ME ?! " He shouted . I tried to move myself but it didn't work .  
" Please , please Steph ... If you can hear me , please wake up !" He said and I felt a tear drop on my hand . **This guy ... I couldn't stand to see him cry ... The first time I saw him cry ... I felt really angry . **  
I opened my eye's slowly . It was working , I was opening my eyes .  
I saw Niall look at me . He opened his eye's wide . Really wide .  
" STEPH ! Your awake !" He shouted giving me a bone crushing hug .  
" I'll go into a coma again if you hug me so tightly ! " I said laughing and making him smile .  
" Erm ... Nialler ... I wanna tell you something ... " I asked him .  
" Sure Steph ! " He said , not being able to contain his happiness .  
" I could hear everything you guys said ... everything Lou said ... everything you said ... " I muttered loud enough for him to hear .  
" Wha ... really ? " He asked shocked and I nodded . He looked down .  
" I know this is ... al of a sudden ... but will you go out with me ? " He asked me .  
" N-Nialler ... I just woke up ! I ... I ... " I started but he cut me off .  
" I know ... erm ... Please Steph ? It'll just be a date ... and you can have a week to recover ... " He muttered and I looked at him still shocked .  
" Sure Nialler ! " I finally replied and he looked up at me grinning .  
" Don't tell the boys , We'll tell them the day we'll plan on having the date ... As I said , you need time to recover ! " He said smiling . I smiled back .  
Suddenly the boys dropped in , probably to check on me . The saw that I had woken up and it sounded like a fish market .  
" STEPH YOUR AWAKE ! " They all shouted and give me a group hug . I saw Lou looking so extremely happy , but extremely sad at the same time .  
" Steph ... I'm so glad your okay , I'm so incredibly sorry for what I did ... I know you'll forget what you felt ... and I really regret doinjg that ... I'm just so sorry ... I ... I really am ... " Lou told me . I looked into his blue eye's and my heart melted . I thought I forgave him ... but I don't know ... I couldn't ask him to out with me or kiss him or anything like that ... cause firstly , Niall asked me out . Secondly , I wasn't ready .  
" Its okay Lou , But don't think I'll forgive you that easily ! " I said grinning .  
They all laughed and I smiled .  
" I'll go call the Doctor , and We'll ask him when we can get you out ! " Harry told me , knowing that I didn't like the hospital too much . I nodded gratefully and he walked away .  
" You don't know how worried I was ! " Zayn told me and I smiled .  
" You take me as such a weak butterfly ? I'm shocked Zayn ... " I answered trying to act dramatic and made everyone laugh .  
" Somebody here didn't talk to ANYONE untill you moved - " Liam said looking towards Louis but Louis cut him off by slapping him on the arm .  
" SHADDUP ! " He shouted making me laugh . I was glad I was awake again .

* * *

* Louis' Pov *

All the boys except me and Niall went home to prepare a surprise for Steph . A welcome back home surprise . I was really glad that in just a few days , Steph would be all better in a few days . It might take a while ... but I was determined to confess to her sooner or later . But I had a very bad feeling about the week that was about to come .

* * *

* After 6 days *

It was Sunday and we were getting ready to go back home . Me and Nialler had stayed with Steph the whole time and I didn't regret it one bit . But I felt Niall was hiding something from me ... Hm ... what was I thinking ? I'm just stupid to think about such things ...  
" Come on love ! We have something to show you at home and you don't wanna be late do you ? " I shouted towards where Steph was .  
" Its not my fault ! Niall's wants something ! " She shouted back and I laughed .  
" Come on Nialler ! We'll have food at the flat ! " I shouted to him and Steph was forced to drag him towards me cause she looked so eager to get home . I smiled at that .  
We got in the car and Steph sat in front with me .  
" Why aren't you guys telling me what my surprise is ? You know how curious I can get ! " She asked us and we just laughed .  
Niall come a bit forward and whispered something in her ear .  
" I almost forgot about that ... Tomorrow you say ? " She whispered back to him and I got kind of curious .  
" What are you two whispering about ? " I asked them taking my eye's off the road for a minute cause we were at a traffic light .  
" Uh ... erm ... um ... Nothin ! " Steph replied a bit too quickly and I looked at Niall for an explanation . He just looked away and ignored me .  
" I think some things wrong here ... " I muttered but Just shook away the thought at the moment .  
Those two were quiet the whole ride back until we got to the flat . I grinned when we got to our door cause me and Niall knew what a surprise Steph was gonna get and we both were smiling .  
Hey guys I'm Bac- " Steph said before she got engulfed in a huge hug from the boys .  
" WELCOME HOME STEPH ! " They shouted . We were in on the plan and we knew how much Steph liked a party . Well ... a party with only the six of us all together .  
" A party ? Why did you do this ? " She said looking around .  
" Cause we missed our Loud , funny , amazing Steph , that's why ! " Harry said grinning .  
" Thanks Haz ! I misses you too ! Even though its been barely 5 or six days ... " She said laughing and giving him a hug . **Every time someone touches her ... I get jealous ... why ? Cause I obviously still love her ... But She won't give me ... another chance soon ... On the other hand , she doesn't know how sorry I am ... But ... what if ... I still have ... A chance ? **  
" What are you day dreaming about mate ? " Niall asked me , snapping me out of my thoughts .  
" Nothing ! Nothing at all ... " He slightly smiled and walked away into the kitchen leaving me with a confused face . ** What the heck were Steph and Niall talking about earlier ? He's acting weird too ... **

I remembered something important that I had forgotten to give Stephanie . They had took it off her before the comma .  
" Erm ... Steph could you turn around for a second ? " I asked her and she nodded smiling . You took the Necklace and put it around her neck where it fitted perfectly like it was made for her .  
" I knew something was missing ... " She said , giving me a smile . I smiled and sat down . Nothing much happened that night , except for Niall and Steph whispering ... to each other ... A LOT ...

* * *

* Niall's Pov *

We all went to sleep after a while and I saw Louis glaring at me for a bit . I had to tell these guys about my date with Steph tomorrow ... and hope everything went according to plan ...  
When I woke up in the morning it was actually pretty late ... around 12:00 . I got up and immediately went to the kitchen . I saw that Harry and Louis were already up .  
" Hey lads ! Good morning ! Where's the food ?! " I shouted taking a seat .  
" I'm making pancakes , you have to wait Niall ! " Harry told me . I looked at Louis and he was just glaring at me .  
" What's wrong with you Lou ? You keep glaring at me ... " I asked him .  
" ... What were you and Steph talking about yesterday ? Or should I say whispering about ... " He muttered and I just looked at him with my eye's wide .  
" Well , are you gonna answer ? " He asked me and I just shook my head and stayed quiet , which made him frown .  
" HEY YOU ALL- ... Why the tense air ? Did someone die ? " Steph came in running in grinning . We all laughed . **This was the good thing about her ... she always cheered people up and looked at a bright side ! That's what I- ... that's what we loved about her .  
**" Here are your pancakes made by the one and only , Chef Harry ! " Harry said giving me my pancakes .  
" Thank's Cheff Harry ! " I replied patting him on the back and starting my breakfast .  
" Erm ... When do we tell them Nialler ? " Steph whispered to me .  
" Lets ask the lads if they have any plans first ... " I muttered and went over to the boys and saw that Zayn and Liam had joined us too .  
" Hey ... um .. do we have any plans for today ? " I asked them and Zayn nodded .  
" Yeah , we were all planning on going to the Amusement Park ... " He said and I opened my eye's wide and mentally slapped myself .  
" Oh ... Um ... ok ! S-Sounds fun " I answered . They all looked at me weirdly .

* * *

* Timeskip to 3:00 pm *

" So ... why don't we get ready and leave ? " Liam asked us obviously talking abut the Amusment Park .  
" Uh erm ... there's something you guys need to know ... " I told the boys and the stared at me .  
" What ? " Louis asked me . I looked at Steph and she looked at me with wide eye's .  
" Uh ... erm ... I have a date today ... " I muttered loud enough for them to hear . Then they all looked at me , I mean ... gave me a death glare kinda thing ... especially Louis .  
" Who ? How ? When ? Where ? " Lou asked me and I laughed at him acting like the police .  
" Now that I think about it ... I have a date today to ... " Steph told them , finally cathcing on on my story .  
" WHAT ?! YOU ?! " They all screamed making me sit down , a bit surprised .  
" Yep . I do ! With someone ... Sweet ! " She said grinning . That made me smile too .  
" Hmph ... " Lou muttered sitting down clearly jealous and angry . **I wished he knew why I'm-... But no one knows and no one should ... **  
" Who do you BOTH have a date with ? " Harry asked us , glaring at us both . We both thought about it for a while and thankfully Steph answered .  
" You'll see nosey posey . " She replied laughing at the nickname she got for Harry .  
" Your Such a kid ... " Harry muttered but He couldn't help but laugh .

We all went to our rooms and got ready . We got in the car and went off towards the amusement Park . **This is gonna be ... interesting ...**

* At The amusement Park *

* Louis' Pov *

I was looking forward to coming here untill ... that is ... I found out that Steph had a date . _A DATE . _But with who ? I have no idea , and if I ask , It'll seem weird that I am the one asking . We firstly got to the rollercoaster and ... well it had two seats in each car . I was hoping ... to sit with Steph but ... I saw something that made a bad feeling enter me . Niall grabbed Steph's hand and led her to the first car . **What ... is wrong .. with those two ? I sense something ... bad .  
**After that we walked by a cotton candy machine and I saw Steph looking at it longingly . I was about to get her some but Niall beat me to it . **Thats strike two . **  
She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek . I felt my jealousy growing by the second .  
We went to many rides and place but Last but not least , we went to the ferris wheel . The ferris wheel ... where I hoped to sit with Steph again , but AGAIN it was Niall . **She must have picked Niall ... she likes him .. not me ... **But it looked like they were discussing something . I sat with Harry, Zayn and Liam in a bigger cabin thing behind them . They all looked at me with a sad look on their face's and I knew they liked her too , but they also knew I loved her . I looked down and tears almost escaped my eye's . But I didn't let them . I looked back up and I saw it . I saw them both getting closer . Leaning .. in . ** Strike three , and its out .  
**I burried my face in my arms and I let the tears fall a bit . I was devastated . I was sad , that I lost her . One stupid mistake .  
Then it hit me . I looked up with my eye's wide and the boys looked at me . I think the idea popped up in their head too .  
**Steph and Niall had a date . They were EACH OTHER'S DATES . **I looked up and Steph got my eye . She slowly looked away with a sad look on her face . The ferris wheel stopped and I quickly got out I saw Niall smile at Steph and she nodded giving him a big hug . I stared at them for a while and then I just ran towards the car . The lads ran after me including Niall and Steph . I just got in the car and everyone else stayed outside . They discussed something for a while and then they all laughed at Steph and made her blush . The ride here , Harry had sat with me in front . But now Harry just pushed Steph into the front seat . I just tried to ignore her .  
" Lou listen to me ... " She began .  
" What ? What do you want me to know ? That you and Niall are going out ? " I asked her and laughter erupted from the rest of the boys but Steph just blushed again .  
" SHADDUP ! Hmph ... " She muttered and pouted . I couldn't help but smile since she looked so cute .  
" I need to talk to you when we get home Lou ... its really important ! " She told me and I looked at her . I looked into her eye's and all they told me was .

That she was going to tell me something that would change my life .  
That would change OUR Life .

* * *

LIKE IT ?! XD  
I'm so SUPER sorry for uploding late ! Really !  
Follow + Review ! I really hope you liked the chapter !  
( Such changes , XD Ad I've left a cliffhanger ! I think ... )  
Bye ! See you soon amayzing readers !


	17. Chapter 17 : Something New and Moving On

I may update late ... but I still hope you like the story so far ! :D  
Review's are really appreciated ! :3  
Without further ado , Let the chapter begin !

* Stephanie's Pov *

I sighed loudly not caring if anyone noticed . We were gonna get home in about 5 to 10 minutes and I needed time to think .

* _Flashback *_

_We got in the cabin and on the Ferris wheel . I sat down and so did Niall . He looked at me ._  
_" Hey Steph ... I need to tell you something ... " He muttered loud enough for me to hear . I nodded and I looked at him and he kind of had a sad look in eyes ._  
_" The thing is ... I know you like Louis more than me ... and ... well ... I did this because ... you know ... I wanted to ... make him ... realize how much ... HE liked you ... " Niall muttered and I raised my eyebrows at him and opened my eye's wide ._  
_" Oh Nialler ... You didn't have to do this ... "_  
_" Of course I did ! Your my best friend ! But ... well ... it all went fine ... untill .. " He trailed off ._  
_" Go on ... " I told him and he just looked down and started again ._  
_" I ... I just fell in love with you ... all over again ... " He said , looking at me with his eye's full of ... sadness . I looked at him with worry in me eye's . I also saw the fact that Niall was leaning in on me . I looked at him . Thinking how much of a kind , awesome , funny best friend he was . He was right ... I may like Louis a lot . I mean ... I may love him ... But Nialler was a close second . Before I could react , he was kissing me . It was soft ... and this may sound cliché , but I didn't feel sparks . I didn't ... but I still liked it . I liked it cause I liked Niall , but not LOVED him . He pulled away with a smile on his face and I was pretty sure he understood I like Lou ._  
_" Thank you Nialler ... For understanding ... I'm so sorry If I let you down ... I really like you too ... but you know ... " I trailed off and he nodded with a smile ._  
_" I understand . He's Lucky to have you . But this is a warning , If he makes you sad , I will kill him . And I MEAN it . " He told me and we both laughed ._  
_" You sound like Zayn now ! But Thanks Nialler , I'm lucky to have you as a best friend ! " I said giving him a hug ._  
_I turned around to see Louis face . He was ... crying ? Oh no . This is all my fault . I looked at him with a sad face and then turned back again ._  
_We got out and Niall smiled at me . I nodded and gave him a hug . The boys were looking at me with questioning looks but they would all find out soon . I'm going to tell him . I'm going to tell Lou and the other boys ._  
_Lou just ran towards the car and got in we ran after him but we didn't get in ._  
_" Explain . We need an explanation . " Zayn said firmly ._  
_" You and Niall ... " Harry muttered ._  
_" Whats going on between you two ? Lou was crushed ! " Liam said . I looked at all of them and finally understood that they knew who our dates were . I knew Lou would be crushed . I needed to explain it to him . Niall knew how I felt so he took over the explanation about our ' Date ' . When it was over , they started laughing at me . I just frowned and was about to get in the car when Harry took my hand . He winked at me and motioned me to sit in the front with Lou . I gave him a smile and got in ._

" Lou listen to me ... " I began .  
" What ? What do you want me to know ? That you and Niall are going out ? " He asked me sternly and laughter erupted from the rest of the boys but I just blushed again .  
" SHADDUP ! Hmph ... " I muttered and pouted . I looked towards Louis and I saw him slighty smiling and that made me feel all fuzzy inside .  
" I need to talk to you when we get home Lou ... its really important ! " I told him and he nodded .

* Flashback ended *

" e'llo ? Steph ? You awake love ? " Harry asked me since I was ' Day Dreaming ' .  
" E'LOOO ?! Steph ? Stephy ? We're home you know ! " Lou asked waving his hand in front of my face . I suddenly stood up , realizing that I had to talk to him , and I got out of the car .  
" Someone's in a hurry eh ? " Niall asked winking at me .  
" Wha- ... Zip it Nialler ! " I shouted at him . The boys all burst out laughing . We all got upstairs and entered the flat . I kept on glancing towards the floor cause I was feeling pretty nervous .  
" Hey Steph ... what do you want to talk to me about ? " Lou asked me with concern masking his face . I looked towards the boys and the nodded and gave me a grin . I grabbed Lou's hand and took him to my room , shut the door , and sat down on my bed .  
" You okay Stephy ? " He asked me .  
" Yeah ... I guess ... but really Lou ? Stephy ? " I asked him laughing .  
" Yup ! Or would you prefer Stephy Bear ? " He asked me wih a grin .  
" Oh God Lou ... Your horrible at pcking nicknames ... But You can call me anything you want ! " I replied smiling .  
" How could you insult my nickname giving ablities ?! You offend me ! " He shouted , trying to act dramatic and offended . I just laughed and looked at the floor once again .  
" Listen Lou ... I want to ask you something and ... if your answer is no ... it can't effect our friendship ... okay ? " I asked him , seriously this time .

* Louis' Pov *

" Sure . " I replied sitting down right next to me . Steph took a deep breath , and began .  
" Listen Lou ... before I woke up in the hospital ... just seconds before ... Niall was sitting next to me . " I began and my face stiffened at the mention of Niall's name .  
" So when I just woke up he asked me out ... on a date ... " I continued . I looked at her with ... jealousy ? anger ? sadness ? I think all .  
" And after that ... when we went home ... we kept whispering about it .. cause he said he only wanted you guys to know on the day we went out . So when that day came . You know what happened . I was with Niall the whole trip to the amusement park . We had a lot of fun ... sure ... but on the ferris wheel he told me something . He knew I still liked you and he just did that to teach you a lesson . I explained that to the boys and they understood . Yes Lou ... I really love you . And I understand if you don- " She told me but I just cut her off . She told me the only three words that I ever needed to hear from her in my entire life . I LOVE YOU . I was so happy that kissed her there and then . This may sound cliché , but I seriously felt sparks . No scratch that , I felt more than sparks . I felt like I was the king of the world , I felt like I needed nothing more than her beside me . I loved hre with all my heart .  
It was a soft but passionate kiss . When we both pulled away , I saw that smile any boy would fall head over heels for . I felt lucky she was mine .  
" I love you too Stephy Bear ! " I winked and told her . After a long pause she burst out laughing .  
" You sure know how to ruin the moment Boobear , But I love that about you . " She said making me smile and giving her a quick peck on the lips .  
" Will you , Stephanie Marie Tanner , be my lawful beloved girlfriend ? " I asked her and she laughed again .  
" I sure will ! " She replied and gave me a hug . Suddenly her phone rang .  
" I'll go on out . I need to talk to the boys anyway ! " I told her and walked out . I walked out to see all the boys in a serious state . Liam sitting near the kitchen table doing nothing . Harry and Zayn sitting on the couch doing nothing . And Niall walking back and forth . The sight was boring , but funny so I burst out laughing .  
" WHAT- ... What happened With Steph !? " They all shouted at me .  
" Calm down , Calm down ! " I replied , sitting down on the couch . Zayn looked at me .  
" What . Happened ? " He asked me and I just laughed .  
" You know ... the usuall ... I tld her I loved her , she told me she loved me ... I asked her to be my girlfriend , she accepted ... " I began calmly .  
" Ah ... CONRATS LOUBEAR ! " Harry shouted in my ear and I held it .  
" What ... talk a little louder dear I can't hear you ... " I said , trying to act like an old person . They almost began screaming but I cut them off .  
" I'm kidding ! Don't scream ! My ears are gonna burst ! " I shouted back at them and they started laughing after a while . We calmed down so I went over To Niall .  
" Your the best buddy in the entire world ! " I told him and he grinned a slight bit . I couldn't blame him , every one of the boys liked her after all .  
" HOW COULD YOU REPLACE ME LOU ?! I'm shocked ? You don't love me anymore ?! " Harry asked me , trying to be dramatic .  
" 'Course I love you Haz , I always will . " I told him and he smiled in fake satisfaction . We all sat down after that . Untill we heard a NO ! coming from Steph's room .  
" What happened Steph !? You okay ? " I shouted , starting to get up and walk to her room . But she beat me to it and walked in the room with a sad look on her face .  
" What's wrong Steph ? " Liam asked her and she just looked down at the floor .  
" Uh ... Erm .. Ehm ... You know how we only have two weeks left to stay with eachother ? " She began and I got sad at the thought that we would be leaving after two weeks and I wondered if we would ever see her again . We all nodded our heads and she continued . **I have a very baad feeling about this .**

" Um ... Well , what would happen if I were to leave in ONE DAY instead of two WEEKS . Cause that's what's happening . " She told us . We all just stood there with our mouths open .  
" Wha- ? But how ?- " Niall muttered . I went over to Steph and held her hand . I sat down and she sat beside me .  
" Why though ? Where are you going ? " I asked her .  
" Well ... I'll be going on tour ... with four people . Yeah a tour . Cause my Aunt called me and told me and I can't really say no ... It might seem bad after all she's done for me ... " She told us .  
" Well ... erm ... we can't do anything about it ? " Harry asked her and she smiled .  
" Nope , but thanks for the thought ! " She replied . I would really miss this smile . I would miss everything about her . We might not be able to see her again . ME / I might never see my own girlfriend who I love , ever again .  
" I'm sorry Lou , but I'm gonna be borrowing your girlfriend / my best friend for the night . " Zayn told me laughing . I smiled and nodded understanding that those two were the slosest of friends you could ever get .  
" I'll miss all of you guys though ... A lot ... Niall ... Zayn ... Louis ... Harry ... Liam . Thank you for giving me the best thing anyone could ever get free . 5 Best friends . " She muttered and we all couldn't hold it any longer .  
" GROUP HUG ! " Liam shouted suddenly and everyone crushed Steph in a group hug .  
" Its like when we just met ... " Steph said , even though she could barely talk since she was getting crushed .  
" Yeah ... " We all muttered and pulled away from her incase she suffocated .  
" Now , I only have one day Left to stay with my best friend- " Zayn started but Niall , Harry and Liam glared at him .  
" You mean OUR best friend . " Niall told him and Steph started laughing .  
" Yeah , Yeah Nialler . So as I was saying , Since I ... WE have only one day left to spend with you , why don't we watch a movie ? " Zayn suggested and we all nodded . **I'm going to really miss Steph ... I really will .**

* TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY MORNING *

We all ended up going to sleep before the movie ended . We woke up pretty late and found out that Steph had already packed her things . We took her to the airport .  
" Ah ... we have ... 2 minutes before I leave . " Steph whined . Then it hit me . I would miss her more than I thought . I loved her for goodness sake .  
I felt a tear escape my eye . I looked towards Steph . I went towards her and grabbed her hand . I tilted her chin up and looked in her eyes . Her beautiful mixture of green and hazel eyes . They made me feel great . Her personality , The way she always made people laugh , the way she could be serious if she wanted to , the way she also acted like a 5 year old sometimes but also how kind hearted and beautiful she was . Her personality sometimes reminded me of myself .  
" Please take your belongings and enter the flight that goes to LA . The plane will be leaving any moment . " The speaker announced . I looked at her with sadness in my eyes . I couldn't take it any longer and the tears fully escaped . I hugged her and she gave me a quick kiss on the lips .  
" I'll miss you Boobear ... " She muttered to me .  
" I'll miss you too Stephybear ..." I replied .  
" WE DON'T GET A GOODBYE AND HE DOES ?! " Niall shouted .  
" I'm sorry Nialler ! I'll give you a speciall hug ! " She winked and gave him a hug a long with the rest of the boys .  
" Well ... I guess this is good bye ! DON'T YA DARE FORGET ME OR I WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR NIGHTMARES !" She shouted going away . Typical Steph , she leaves with a joke .  
But That was when the depression hit me .

* Steph's Pov *

The moment I got on the plane , I slept . Don't blame me ! I sleep when I'm sad . I really missed the boys already , especially Lou . I mostly slept or ate the whole plane ride . I took another small nap and when I woke up , the plane had landed . I took my bags and I got out of the plane . My aunt had said that those 4 guys would be there to pick me up from the airport . I have no idea how she knew them , but I hoped they weren't the stuck up type . I hoped they were like Louis , Niall , Harry , Zayn and Liam .  
I looked around to see 4 people holding a board with my name on it .  
" We just ate ! You can not have a CORNDOG ! " One of them shouted .  
" Why notttt ?! We ate ... like 3 hours ago ! " Another guy shouted . They seemed like a good bunch .  
" ... Erm ... ' ello there . I'm Stephanie Tanner . The one and only !" I told them trying to have a good first impression . They all looked at me and smiled .  
" I'm Logan ! "  
" I'm James ! "  
" I'm Kendall ! "  
" And I'm ... Carlos .. " The all said , introducing themselves .  
" AND WERE BIG TIME RUSH ! " They all shouted , making me laugh .  
But something clicked in my head . A memory , more specifically , a NAME .

" Wait ... CARLOS ?! " I shouted .

* * *

A/N : YAAAYYY ... Its doooone ! And We'll have less of One Direction and more of Big time rush these few chapters . Then later , It'll go back to One Direction . I hope you liked the chapter ! Review + Follow please !I'd really appreciate it !:D


	18. Chapter 18 : Old And New Memories

Annnnnd ... I am to late ... at updating ... SORRY !  
Thank you for all the review's you guys give me ! I get really happy and I start screaming ' YAYYYYYY ! ' xDD  
I put this same story on quotev too ... I edited a few things , like Steph's name ... and what not ... I'll update the story on both sites , but please check out my story there too ! : story/2580587/Can-I-ever-Choose-1D-and-BTR/ .  
Now ... let the chapter begin ! ( I repeat , sorry for the wait ! )

* Carlos' Pov *

I was arguing with Logan about getting a corn-dog when the girl who was going to stay with us , appeared . She ... was ... her name was ... Stephanie ( Marrie ) Tanner .  
The moment she screamed ' Wait ... CARLOS ?! ' I knew it was her . It was that girl . That girl I saw at that club a long time ago . But more importantly , my best friend . Don't get me wrong , The guys were my best friends too , But she used to be my Childhood Best Friend and I knew her since we were in diaper's . Then again ... there was Zayn too . We three used to have so much fun together . But then Zayn moved ... and then later so did she ... and then , Well ... I never saw her since . But I had to confirm if it was her , before anything else .  
" Yeah , My name is Carlos ! Why ? " I asked her .  
" Well ... its just ... that ... wait , you don't remember ? " She replied frowning .  
" I don't remember what ? " I asked her again , trying to have a joke .  
" You know ... " She replied .  
" You know WHAT ?! " I asked her . She looked at me with wide eye's , and then I burst out laughing .  
" What is wrong with you Carlos ? " Kendall asked me . I ignored him and gave Stephanie a hug .  
" It really is you isn't it Steph ? " I whispered so low that only she could hear . She got excited and shouted .  
" YES ! " and hugged me back . The boys looked at us with ... surprise ? And we both knew that .  
" Let's ... not tell them that we know each other , okay ? " She said in her British accent that kind of made me laugh . I nodded and pulled away .  
" ... what just happened ? " James asked me.  
" Nothing ... Nothing at all ! " I replied laughing . They all just looked at me weirdly . After that we got in a taxi and drove to our hotel .  
The hotel room was pretty big enough , since it had 5 rooms where we stayed . We let Stephanie look around and we just sat down .

* * *

" How about we ... get to know each other ? I'd love to do that before anything else ... " Stephanie said , coming into the room .  
" Get to know each other ? Pfft ... " I answered and she laughed .  
" Yeah , Yeah . Good point Carlos . But I didn't mean YOU ! " She answered . I grinned . Then she looked around for something .  
" Oh no . Where is it ?!" She whispered and ran back into her room . I felt like everyone was looking at me after she left .  
" What ?! What did I do ?!" I shouted .  
" Why are you acting so weird ever since Stephanie came ? " James asked me .  
" She's been acting weird too ... whats up ? " Logan asked me .  
" You act like ... I don't know ... You act like you've known her ... " Kendall asked me .  
" Woah , Woah . So many questions ? " I replied laughing .  
" Firstly , Logan and James , I'm not acting weird and neither is she . And Kendall ? "  
" Yeah ? "  
" I'm not ACTING like I know her , I ... Well ... You'll find out soon .. " I answered grinning . They still looked pretty confused but Steph entered the room before they could say anything .  
" Thank Godness I found it ... I would have been devastated if I hadn't ... " She muttered . She was holding a necklace .  
" What's that ? " I asked her . She looked at me with a smile and replied .  
"This ... is something ... someone very special ... gave to me . I'd never forgive myself If I lost it . "  
" So anyway ... sorry for being so weird ... Lets get to know each other Now , shall we ? " She asked us .

* Stephanie's Pov *

The guys nodded and I sat down with them . But before that , I safely put on the necklace . The One Louis gave me . I would always keep that with me no matter what , cause it seemed like an important thing . To properly describe it it was a heart . A simple heart but it signified a lot . Our friendship , our love , everything . I sound weird , I know .. But If this was what love was like , Don't blame me . I felt love , a lot of it ! I missed the boys so much . They were my best friends . But now I was surprised I met Carlos , I hadn't seen him for Years ! I couldn't wait to tell him about Zayn .  
" Okay ... Now , You guys can ask me questions , to get to know me , kay ? " I asked them .  
" Me First ! " Carlos shouted and I rolled my eyes playfully .  
" You don't need to ask me anything Carlos , and you know that ! " I replied laughing and He just frowned .  
" Okay then , I'll do it ! " Logan asked me and I nodded .  
" Favourite colour ? " He asked .  
" Red ! " Me and Carlos said at the same time .  
" SHADDUP Carlos ! " I shouted . He started laughing at the guys looked at me with confusion .  
" Okay ... favourite ... ice-cream flavour ? " Logan asked me .  
" Chocolate or mint !" Me and Carlos said at the same time , AGAIN .  
" Okay ... We need an explanation you know . A serious explanation . " Kendall said .  
" An Explanation for what ? " Me and Carlos said in unision .  
" You two are practically like twins ! How does He know you ? " James asked me . Then I looked at Carlos who was grinning and I couldn't help but laugh .  
" We're best friends , childhood friends ! " Carlos answered .  
" Ohh ... so that explains the .. talking at the same time and the ... knowing everything about each other ... " Logan muttered .  
" Yup ! That's us ! " I shouted , making them laugh . My phone starts ringing and I look at it to see the caller ID . It turned out to be Harry . I grinned like a cheshire cat and the boys just stared at me .  
" You look happy ! " Kendall told me . I nodded and then I realized that I hadn't picked the phone up .  
" HEY HAZ ! " I shouted into the phone the second I picked it up . Carlos looked at me and started laughing .  
" You havn't changed much , I'M ON THE PHONE CARLOS ! " I shouted which made him laugh even more .  
" Who was that ? " Harry said .  
" I'll tell you Haz , but don't tell Zayn , kay ? " I asked him .  
" Okay ! "  
" You know my ... other childhood friend ? The Picture ? " I asked him .  
" Yup ! Wait ... Its him ?! Why don't you want to tell Zayn ? " He mumbled .  
" I just dont wanna ! And I've made a few more great friends too ! " I replied smiling .  
" Okay ! Good to know ! Just don't forget us ! Anyway .. WE MISS YOU STEPH ! " He said chuckling .  
" But it's barely been erm ... a few hours right ? "I asked him laughing . I could practically see him pouting .  
" Hmph .. so you don't miss us ? You've already moved on ?! " He shouted , trying to be dramatic .  
"Of course I miss You guys ! Especially ... Where's Lou ? " I asked him .  
" Erm ... He's ... in his room . I know its just been a few hours but he won't come out of his room .. " He told me .  
" Why don't you tell him I want to talk to him ? Maybe it'll work ... " I told him .  
" Okay , I'll try . " He replied and I heard him walking towards a room .  
" HEY LOUIS , SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU !" I heard him shout .  
" Go AWAY ! " I heard Louis shout back and I frowned .  
" Come On Lou ! She wants to talk to you ! " Harry said and he got no response .  
" I tried ... I'm really Sorry Steph ! " He told me in a dissapointed voice . I sighed but mumbled a ' Its Okay . '  
" Lets see here , Oh Come On Niall . OKAY I'LL PUT THE PHONE ON SPEAKER . Erm.. Love , the boys want to talk to you so you are on speaker .. NOW ! "  
" HEY STEPH ! " The boys shouted through the phone .  
" Hey Guys ! " I shouted back , Cheering up since I missed the boys a lot .  
" We miss you already Steph ! Its pretty much boring without you ! " Niall said .  
" Is that so ? " I asked him .  
" Yup ! I don't even have good food to eat around here ! " Niall replied , making me laugh .  
" Sorry About that Niall ! " I told him laughing .  
" How you doing Steph ? Where are you ? " Zayn spoke .  
" Ahem , Well ... ZAYN ... " I began and looked at Carlos .  
" Did you just say ... Zayn ?! " He whispered to me and I nodded .  
" Erm ... I was saying , I'm having fun ! A lot of fun to be exact .. " I told Zayn .  
" Okay ! Good to hear ! "  
" Well , Buh-bye ! Maybe I'll talk to you guys later ! " I told them and they all muttered Goodbyes . I hung up and looked at the guys .  
" What ? " I asked them defensivly .  
" Who was that ? " Kendall asked me .  
" Well .. My best friends ! "I told him .  
" Zayn ? Was that who I think it was ? " Carlos asked me .  
" Yup ! It sure was ! " I told him grinning . Then I looked at the others .  
" What do you guys wanna do ? " I asked them .  
" Well ... I don't know .. Depends ... what time is it ? " Logan asked .  
" Um ... 5:00 ? " I told him .  
" What about , we ... we ... we ... " Carlos mumbled  
" You were never good at suggestions eh Carlos ? " I asked him laughing .  
" Hey ! " He shouted , making us all laugh .  
" But it true ! You gotta admit it ! " I told answered grinning .  
" Hm ... Good point ... " He muttered .  
" Yup ! " I said sticking my tongue out .  
" You still act like a two year old , that hasn't changed ! I wonder why ? " He asked me . I for a certain reason frowned . I remembered Lou . The fact that I still havn't talked to him . I wondered why he was doing this and if he was okay . He was not only the guy I liked , but the reason I smiled most of the time . I remembered how much fun I had with him .  
" You okay ? " Logan asked me with a concerned face . I looked at him , tears about to come out .  
" I ... erm ... I ... I need to ... Unpack ... " I muttered and ran into my room .

* Louis' Pov *

I stayed in my room . I stayed there even when Haz called me . Even though I knew it was Probably Steph who was calling . I felt ... helpless . I missed her so much . I know I might seem ... too attached but ... I really felt like ... A part of me ... was gone . Gone away . I couldn't even talk to her .  
I felt my phone viberate and I looked at the ID to see that it was her . I hesitated but eventually picked up the phone .  
" H-Hello ? " I mumbled .  
" Lou ! Are you okay ? " She asked me .  
" Yeah ... Why ? " I answered .  
" Cause Harry said that you weren't getting out of your room , ofcourse I'm worried !" She told me and I managed a smile .  
" Sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier . I just- " I began .  
" Hey Steph , you okay ? I was just kind of worried ... " I heard Some guy came in and ask her .  
" Ofcourse I'm okay Carlos , Nothing can keep me down for long ! " She answered . I kept on wondering . **Who was that guy , Why he was there and mostly if Steph even missed me at all . **  
" Sorry for the interruption Lou ! Its just that- "  
" Do you even miss me at all ? " I asked her a bit sternly .  
" Yeah , Ofcourse I do ! I miss you- "  
" It dosn't look like it . Bye I need to go . " I muttered .  
" Wait LOU- " She started but I already hung up . I hung up , but I wondered why . I might have been jealous , angry or sad but I can't believe I didn't think about the fact that she might have felt bad . I did feel pretty bad right now but that didn't change the fact that I wondered if she missed me at all . I thought that guy ... she couldn't have replaced me already right ?  
I wondered if I should go outside . It had been about ... a few hours . I slowly opened the foor and went outside . The moment I entered the lounge , Harry jumped at me . It turns out the boys were out .  
" LOU ! ARE YOU OKAY ?! HOW ARE YOU FEELING ? " Harry asked me and I couldn't help but chuckle .  
" Yeah ... Good ... Oh who am I kidding ? I just made a stupid mistake ... I think ... " I muttered loud enough for him to hear .  
" You want to talk about it ? " He asked me again and I nodded hesitantly .  
" Well ... You remember that you asked me if I wanted to talk to Some- ... I mean Steph ? "  
" Yep . And You Refused and made her feel horrible . " He grumbled .  
" Y-Yeah ... Then I ... talked to her ... after that . " I said and he raised his eyebrows .  
" Go on ... " He answered .  
" And then I heard this guy . And then I had a feeling that she didn't really miss me at all ... " I mumbled . He looked at me and frowned .  
" Lou , remember that guy She and Zayn always talked about ? Their best friend ? " He asked me and I nodded .  
" That was probably him . Her Childhood friend . " He continued . I mentally facepalmed myself after that . I almost punched myself . **Why did I have to jump to conclusions ? Now Stephanie must feel horrible and who's fault is that ? Mine . My stupid self .  
**" Oh God , I feel horrible ... " I whispered .  
" Its okay ! " Harry assured me patting me on the back . I tried to smile , but a tear replaced that . This was what I had meant when I said ' That was when the depression hit me ' .

* Logan's Pov *

I wondered if Stephanie was okay . She had been in there for a while . She seemed like such a nice person , and lively . I've gotta admit , I did like her a lot . Though I was pretty surprised that Carlos knew her .  
" What are you thinking about ? Snap out of it ! " Kendall told me .  
" What would I be thinking about ? " I asked him .  
" I don't know .. Stephanie ? " James asked me with wide eye's .  
" Wha- ... WHAT ?! Why would you think that ? " I asked them . Ofcourse , I pretty much knew the answer .  
" Oh no reason ... maybe because you were STARING at her ... " Kendall told me .  
" What , me ? No ! Pssh ... " I answered but those guys didn't back away .  
" Okay FINE . I was thinking about her . Happy ? " I mumbled . They nodded in satisfaction . But I heard a voice .  
" You like ... WHO ?! " The voice shouted , and it belonged to Carlos .  
" Uh Erm ... Its not what you think ... " I told him .  
" Huh ... Its not the fact that you like him that bothers me .. its the fact that I think ... I have a feeling she's already taken .. " He told me . My heart dropped , ofcourse I'd feel horrible , But it wasn't confirmed ... was it ?  
" Anyway , I'll do you a favour and ask her myself , She seems pretty sad though ... " He told me and went into her room . I hoped she was okay but the thing that was mostly stuck in my mind was one thing . I LIKED HER .

* Carlos' Pov *

I walked in towards her room slowly . Before I entered I heard her whispering ' Lou ... Its a misunderstanding ... Why won't you listen ... '  
" Who's ' Lou ' ? " I asked her , coming into the room . She looked at me and I noticed she was crying a bit .  
" Well Carlos ... The thing is ... You really want to know ? It might end up being awkward ... " She asked me but I nodded .  
" I had 5 frie- .. Best friends back in London other than you . There was Zayn . But there was also Louis , Niall , Harry and Liam . Turned out everyone liked me . I mean ... Loved me .. But Louis stood out . He's awesome , believe me . Hilarious , fun to be around , immiture but in a good way . Lots of things happened and he asked me out . I really like him , he's my best friend as well as my boyfriend ... But I was talking to him a minute ago and well ... you came in and he kinda ... misunderstood ... well .. you see where this is going ... " She told me . I looked at her and she really did look like she liked this guy .  
" Well ... Why don't you go sit with the guys ? They'll cheer you up ! Don't worry Stephy ! It'll turn out alright ! " I told her with a smile . She nodded and walked away ... leaving her phone . YES , This is what I hoped for . I grabbed her phone and checked the contacts . I found the name ' Louis The Tommo Tomlinson ' Who was probably the guy . I pressed call . The guy piced up after a few rings .

" E'llo ? " He spoke with clear worry in his voice .  
" Hello , You must be Louis . " I replied . I heard a few whispers .  
" Yup , I am Louis , and You are ? " He said .  
" Carlos . Steph's Best Friend . Look , we need to talk .. " I told him . I heard what sounded like ' Harry , Go away ! ' And he mumbled a ' okay ' .  
"Listen , You were talking to her a minute ago . And as you know , I've known her for ages . I've known her since we were little kids . I know everything about her . She has never , and I mean NEVER liked a boy . Not that I know . You are the First . You are dead lucky . You should NEVER hurt her of you will end up being hurt yourself . She is my best friend and I'm just looking out for her . Sounds weird yeah , but she's like a sister to me . From the few sentences she told me about you it sounded like she liked you a lot . So you better not let her down . " I told him .  
" I'm sorry ... Its just ... I actually misunderstood something ... and I love her more than anything too ... "  
" I trust you . Anyway I need to go , she might suspect me . Don't tell Steph it was me who phoned you , okay ? " I told him .  
" Okay , Thanks for understanding . Take care of Her . " He answered and I hung up .  
I walked into the other room to see The Guys laughing like crazy . I looked at Steph and she was smiling . What I noticed was that Logan had his arm around her shoulders . I had a confused look on my face . I know Logan's my friends and yeah ... but I don't want Louis to feel bad . The guy seemed good after all . I just went and sat down inbetween him and Steph .  
" HEY ! Why are you guys laughing ? " I asked them .  
" No reason . CARLS . " James said laughing .  
" You told them the CARLS STORY ?! " I shouted in Steph's Face .  
" Yup ! It was my pleasure , CARLS ! "She replied grinning .  
" I am going to KILL YOU !" I shouted but before I could catch her she jumped up and ran . I ofcourse , ran after her . I remembered the good old times . The memories I missed , But also the thought that I would be able to replace those memories with better ones .

* * *

OH GAWD . I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A SUPER LATE UPDATE . I mean erm ... I was so incredibly busy and the days I've gotten Sick . The closer It gets to the 1st of February , The SICKER I GET . HARRY'S BIRTHDAY . I still can't wait ! xDD  
Buh-Bye ! I dunno when I will update again and I hope you liked the chappie ! Though I thought it was horrible =_=


End file.
